Numbershot 99: The Final Number Is
by Soul Rider
Summary: Astral meets Number 99 inside the Emperor's Key. Yuma is not acting like himself as much. And Yuma gets captured by Tron to have the ZEXAL extracted. It's up to Astral himself to save his partner and uncover the mystery of the final Number.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Rider: HEL-LOOO, everyone! This is my first fanfic. I've been deeply inspired by 's writing perfection in his Numbershot stories. So, I decided to make my own Numbershot, focusing on the final Number: Number 99! Just to point out, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, its characters (including other people's OCs), or cards (including other people's cards) but my own characters and my own cards. Please review and enjoy!**

Numbershot 99: The Final Number Is…

Chapter 1

*Within the Emperor's Key*

Astral was staring at the pillars with the glowing Numbers that he and Yuma had collected. They had only a few Numbers, but the twosome's progress was going smoothly. Still, something was on the spirit's mind. He was for some reason thinking about what the last Number would be like.

_**The last Number… It must be the most powerful of all the Numbers**_, Astral thought. _**What will happen if we come upon it? But more importantly, who is it that carries Number 99?**_

"**Emissary of the Astral World…"** someone in a calm tone said behind the spirit. Astral turned around all surprised and saw what looked like a boy that was about 13 years-old. The boy had light-tanned skin, wearing a peculiar outfit (somewhat resembles a Dark Signer outfit, but is instead with shorts that don't pass the fingertips, without the wing symbol by the neck, and a cape that goes down to the butt) of grey with yellow lines, and was barefoot. His hood was up, hiding his face. The only things of his face that were visible were two red bangs on both sides of his head that stuck out of the hood and a kind grin.

"**Who are you?"** Astral asked the boy with shock. Then, a faint glow emitted from the boy's chest in the form of a red and yellow "99", making the spirit gasp. **"You… You can't be…"**

"**I am Number 99, the last Number,"** the boy answered in his calm voice.

"**If you are the final Number, then what are you doing here? Why do you take the form of a boy?"**

"**I cannot tell you why I'm here except that I was the reason this mechanism was built."** Astral let out a gasp at the statement. Number 99 was responsible for the creation of the strange mechanism inside the Emperor's Key?

"**As for my appearance,"** he continued, **"all I can tell you as of now is that it is because I was born into a soul, making me of a human Number."**

_**What does he mean by 'human Number'?**_ the spirit thought. **"Are you saying that you are a living Number? A Number with a soul?"** he asked the Number with a little confusion in his voice.

"**Completely correct,"** Number 99 answered, ending it with a friendly chuckle.

"**Does that also mean that you are a… a person?"**

"**Correct again. And it's for that reason that I have a name. A human name."**

"**And what IS your human name?"**

"**That I cannot tell you right now. It is time for my body and full conscience to wake up."**

"**Please! A hint!"**

"**All right. The hint is that you can see my power over people very clearly, for they change once they meet me."** With that said, Number 99 vanished.

Astral pondered over the hint. _**'… Power over people… change once they meet me,'**_ he thought of 99's words. _**What is that supposed to mean? How does Number 99's power influence these humans? Negatively or positively?**_ The spirit looked up through an opening in the mechanism to see the clear, starry-like sky. _**I must tell Yuma of this encounter.**_ He then flew out of the to the world outside the Emperor's Key.

*Yuma's bedroom*

Yuma was getting dressed for school, but he was not in a rush. He had woken up a few minutes before 7:20 AM and had plenty of time. Once dressed in his school uniform, he headed downstairs for breakfast. On the table in the kitchen were fresh rice balls in a neat pyramid on a plate. The young teenager took two off the top and started eating, not gulping them down.

"Well, you're sure up early this morning," said Akari, who was in the living room working on a news article. It's true. Yuma usually oversleeps and runs out the door once he was dressed. But since he woke up early this time, he was taking it slower.

"I'm just lucky this time, I guess," the teen gestured as he ate his rice balls. At that moment, the Emperor's Key started glowing and Astral appeared behind his human partner.

"**Yuma! I have something to tell you! It's urgent! It's…"** the spirit was shouting, but stopped when he saw Yuma wide awake, already dressed, and eating. His partner was staring at him. **"Oh. I didn't expect you to be up already."**

"Yea. Nee-Chan said the same thing." The middle scholar finished his second rice ball and headed out the door. "I'm heading off," he told his Grandma, who was at the door sweeping. She looked at him a little surprised.

"You're going already?" the elderly woman asked her grandson. "You still have half an hour."

"Yep. I want to go now for some reason." He answered and went off to school. Walking, not running.

**Soul Rider: Pretty cool, huh? It may not be the best, but I tried to put a little mystery in this. Like: a human Number? Yuma being up really early? Definitely NOT normal, even for Astral. We'll see what happens next in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Rider: Hey, again. I had just published the first chapter and got this one out. I thank everyone for their kind review comments for the beginning. Now, let's see what happens during THIS!**

Numbershot 99: The Final Number Is…

Chapter 2

*Heartland High School*

Yuma made it to school with twenty minutes before school begins. He was one of the first kids to arrive.

"Wow. I didn't expect this place to be this so empty at this time," the student said to the spirit. But the spirit didn't seem to hear Yuma's comment. Astral was still thinking about what Number 99 said. And he also was pondering over Yuma's nature from earlier. Yuma turned to look at him. "Astral? Are you okay?" Yuma asked his partner. The floating entity snapped back into reality and looked at the human.

"**Oh. I was just thinking about something I meant to tell you earlier,"** Astral replied.

"You can tell me, now. What is it?"

"**It is About Number 99. I encountered him earlier within the Emperor's Key." **

"NANI?" Yuma exclaimed with shock on his face. "But how? We didn't even collect that Number, yet!"

"**It is a mystery to me, as well. And to add onto that, he's no ordinary Number."**

"Why's that?"

"**Because he's a human."**

"A HUMAN? How can a Number be a human?"

"**I do not have an answer for that, either. That Number is completely shrouded in wonder and mystery."**

"Then, this is gonna make it tricky to find it," the boy said as he turned from Astral. But then, he let out a light smile for some reason.

"Yuma?" a female voice called from behind. Yuma turned around and saw Kotori in her school uniform and walking towards him. She looked a little surprised. The girl stopped a foot in front of her boyfriend. "Wow. This is rare."

"I know what you're gonna say next: 'You're really early this time.' Am I right?"

"Yea. That's was what I was going to say. How'd you guess?"

"I got the same response twice earlier. So, I know."

"Fu, fu, fu (Well, well, well), what do we have here?" someone said close by. The couple look to Yuma's left to see Ryoga and his girlfriend, Ariel, looking at them. Ariel was giggling a bit.

"Hey! What's up with you spying on my business, Shark?" the younger teen yelled at the purple-head with a bit of irritation. Shark let out a laugh.

"Well, this was unexpected," someone else said on Kotori's left. Testuo was on his skateboard. Cathy, Takashi, and Tokunosuke were with him.

"When did you get here, Yuma-Kun?" Takashi asked his classmate.

"A couple of minutes ago," the spiky teen answered. He looked up at a nearby city clock and saw it say 8:25. "And speaking of time, class is going to start within 5 minutes. We better get to our rooms." With that said, he began walking to the school doors. His friends followed him inside. They were smiling, including him. Astral then noticed a white aura surrounding Yuma's body. Then for a brief moment, the spirit thought he saw Number 99, separating and then going back into his partner. This made him let out a quiet gasp.

_**What was that about?**_ He thought to himself. _**Why did I just see Number 99 beside Yuma? Could Yuma be…? No. What am I thinking? That's just nonsense. 100% impossible to be Yuma.**_

_And just what do you mean by that?_ Yuma said to his spirit mentally. The glowing entity flinched. He forgot that he and Yuma can read each other's minds at will.

_**Um, well, I was thinking that you were possessed by one of our Numbers because you were acting less like yourself earlier, but then I saw that to be impossible because there's no way for a Number to take over you,**_ the spirit jitterishly lied.

_Um, okay. You're acting weird yourself today, Astral. You still wondering about that strange Number?_

_**I'm afraid so.**_

_Take a break. My class is about to start._

_**Okay, Yuma.**_ Astral disappeared into the Emperor's Key.

*In class*

Kitano-Sensei was giving his students the usual math lectures and lessons. Strangely, Yuma was awake through the whole class and listening instead of sleeping. Kotori saw his 'unlike Yuma' behavior and was surprised.

_Yuma's acting a bit more grown up than usual. I can tell he's in a good mood, but it must be something else,_ she thought. _What could make him be acting like this?_ However, she was thinking so loudly to herself that she didn't hear Kitano-Sensei call on her.

"Kotori, Sensei called on you," Yuma whispered to her as he lightly shook her by the shoulder. The girl snapped back into reality and looked at her teacher.

"Kotori, try not to let your mind wander off as much as Yuma's, please," he told her. The female blushed a little while everyone else giggled a bit at the statement.

**Soul Rider: Oooooooo. This is getting weirder and more mysterious. Yuma's behavior has somewhat changed. Number 99 appears beside the young Number Hunter. And what was with that secret light smile? Well, a Duel is coming up in the next chapter. So, let's see what happens.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Rider: Well, hello, fanfic readers. This is where the first Duel of the Numbershot begins (well, I guess I should actually say where the first Duel of the Numbershot ends). Hopefully, we can have answers about Number 99 in this chapter. Disclaimers on Chapter 1. Bolded Cards are mine.**

Numbershot 99: The Final Number Is…

Chapter 3

*Duel Period in the school courtyard*

During Duel Period, Tetsuo and Yuma were doing their daily Duel against each other. Tetsuo has Tinplate Archduke on his side and three facedowns. Yuma has Muzurhythm the String Djin and Baby Tiragon on his side and one facedown. It was the middle of Yuma's turn.

Tinplate Archduke: Rank 4 EARTH Machine/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 2200/1200

Muzurhythm the String Djin: Rank 3 WIND Fiend/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 1500/1000

Baby Tiragon: Rank 1 EARTH Dragon/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 900/900

**Tetsuo: 2200**

**Yuma: 3000**

"I must admit, you've gotten a whole lot better," Tetsuo complimented his opponent with a smile.

"Wish I can say the same for you, but instead you're softening a bit," Yuma said with a little humor. "And now, I activate the Spell Card, **One by One**! If there's a Rank 1 Xyz Monster on my field, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from my hand! Needle Swordsman, Tokushu Shoukan!" A little Japanese swordsman with a needle for a sword appeared out of a blue portal.

Needle Swordsman: Level 1 WIND Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 300/600

"I now activate the ability of Baby Tiragon! By using an Overlay Unit, a Level 1 Monster on my side of the field can attack directly!" Baby Tiragon swallowed one of its three Overlay Units.

Baby Tiragon Overlay Units: 2

"Take it to him, you two!" Needle Swordsman hopped onto Baby Tiragon's back and the Dragon Xyz Monster charged at Tetsuo. Tetsuo just let out a fake yawn and held out his right hand for Needle Swordsman to puncture it with its needle. The stocky Duelist didn't even flinch.

**Tetsuo: 1900**

"Ha! You took it! I activate Needle Swordsman's ability!" Needle Swordsman spun around and caused a gigantic whirlwind. "When Needle Swordsman successfully does damage, all Spell and Trap Cards on your side of the field return to your hand!" All of Tetsuo's facedown cards disappeared from the field and went to his hand.

"Ha! You may have gotten my cards off the field, but my Archduke is still more powerful!" Tetsuo exclaimed.

"Not for long! I activate the Spell Card, **Half from Zero**! By halving my Life points, one Xyz Monster on your side of the field loses all of its Attack Points!"

"All of them?"

"That's right!"

**Yuma: 1500**

Tinplate Archduke: ATK: 0

"This is bad!"

"Go, Muzurhythm! Attack Tinplate Archduke! Rhythm Wave!" The demon guitarist strummed a fast rhythm on its guitar and the sound waves caused the mechanical duke to explode.

Tetsuo: 700

"And now to finish this Duel! Baby Tiragon, attack Tetsuo directly! Go, Baby Stream!" A large beam of light bursted out of Baby Tiragon's mouth. The beam slammed into Tetsuo.

"Uuuwaaaaaaahh!" Tetsuo yelled as he was thrown back from impact. He landed hard on his back.

Yuma: 1500

Tetsuo: 0-LOSER

The buzzer rang as Yuma's picture appeared with the word WIN. The Augmented Reality shut off.

"All right, Yuma!" Kotori called to him from the sideline. She ran over to her boyfriend and hugged him. Everyone else was cheering for the champion's win.

"You were awesome out there, Yuma!" the green-haired girl said to her love.

"Aren't I mostly awesome?" he questioned in response with a smile.

"That was the best Duel record you had with me! You finished me in 4 turns this time!" Tetsuo exclaimed with happiness, though he had a speck of disappointment in his voice for losing to him.

"Yep. New record," Ryoga agreed. "And he didn't need Astral to help him." Yuma then realized that Astral hasn't come out at all since that morning. He looked down at the Emperor's Key.

"You know, speaking of Astral, he hasn't been out of the Emperor's Key for a while," the spiky teen stated out.

"I wonder why," Kotori said.

*within the Emperor's Key*

"**Yuma…"** Astral said to himself. **"He is acting… different today. It's as if he's hiding something."**

"**Astral, you are hiding something from Yuma, too,"** a deeper male voice called to the spirit. A white orb came floating to Astral and a red "39" glowed on it. The orb stared morphing into Yuma and Astral's most trusted Number monster, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope. The Number's face guard was down, showing his red-eyed face. **"So tell me. What were you thinking before lying to my master?"**

Astral let out a sigh. **"I saw Number 99, again,"** he answered. **"It looked like he was parting from Yuma's body when Yuma started glowing and then back to Yuma when it stopped. For a moment, I thought that Yuma was somehow linked to the identity of Number 99, but then I thought that Yuma would've told me of such a link. So, he's not linked to him, at all."**

"**I actually wouldn't say that. How do you think the Numbers obey you and Yuma?"**

"**Why would you ask such a question? It's because we collected them and they just follow our orders."**

"**Wrong. Number 99 speaks to them."**

"**Nani? Why would you tell me this, now? And what do you mean by Number 99 speaking to the other Numbers?"**

"**Well, I'm not ALL the Numbers and I didn't hear Number 99's voice. So, I didn't know about it until Love came. She said that Number 99 would tell the Number you defeat to release their vessel and become one with the two of you again. Since he's the most powerful of us, the Numbers listen to his command and go to you without fighting back."**

"**I didn't know that. And there's much more that we need to figure out about that Number. Like: who exactly is he? And how is he linked to the creation of this very mechanism?"**

Author-made Cards

Name: **One by One**

Type:** Spell Card**

Effect:** If you have a Rank 1 Xyz Monster on your field, Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from your hand.**

Name: **Half from Zero**

Type: **Spell Card**

Effect:** Tribute half of your Life Points to bring an Xyz Monster's Attack Points to zero.**

**Soul Rider: Whoa. I didn't expect that it was Number 99 that was REALLY controlling the Numbers. And how is Yuma linked to the mystery of the final Number? This has just made MORE questions about this Number. Urrgh. My head is hurting from just thinking about them.**

**Astral: No, it's not. You're just making that up.**

**Soul Rider: Eeeep! What are YOU doing here?**

**Astral: Well, you should know by now that I keep watch of people who use another author's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL OCs in their writings for their own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL stories.**

**Soul Rider: Hey, I already put a disclaimer on the first page! So, back off!**

**Astral: Sorry, but I can't do that. By the way, readers, I may appear with Soul Rider at times, just to let you be aware of that.**

**Soul Rider: You are so NOT!**

**Astral: Too bad. I'll see you in the next chapter. *Disappears to Who-Knows-Where***

**Soul Eater: Uurrrrrrgh. Now, my head is REALLY hurting. I feel somewhat bad for Yuma. Anyway, next chapter will come soon, and make sure to bring some ear plugs in case Astral comes back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Rider: … Phew. Oh, just looking around to see if Astral appeared, yet. Luckily, he didn't. Time to get more info on Number 99 (hopefully). And just in case that know-it-all spirit comes-**

**Astral: *appears out of nowhere*, **_**Who's**_** a 'know-it-all spirit'?**

**Soul Rider: Great. You again.**

**Astral: For you information, I'm only doing my mission for-**

**Soul Rider: *puts in earplugs*, *motions to reader to put in earplugs*, *holds up a sign that says, 'Disclaimers are on the first chapter.'* (Astral's voice sounds like mumbling now, so you can't make out the words)**

Numbershot 99: The Final Number Is…

Chapter 4

"That was a really good day," Tetsuo said with a smile. School has just ended and everyone started heading home. Kotori and Tetsuo were walking with Yuma. His smile then turned into a face of confusion. "Though, you weren't being much of yourself today, Yuma."

"Yea. You were fully awake during the whole lesson when you usually sleep in," Kotori added. Her face had a look of confusion, as well. "You also managed to beat the twenty box challenge, and you looked graceful when doing it."

*Flashback, same day*

In the gymnasium, Yuma was about to jump the twenty box challenge. Everyone was watching. Tetsuo had an expression of annoyance on his face while Kotori had an excited one on hers.

"No matter how many times he does it, he never makes it," Tetsuo whispered to Takashi.

"Maybe this time will be different. Who knows?" the class president predicted. At the blow of the whistle, Yuma charged and jumped on the jump spring, which made him jump higher. To everyone's surprise, he was jumping backwards. His fingers lightly touched the top of the stack and he had his back bent outwards, making him look like he was doing gymnastics. The middle scholar did four backward flips before landing gently on one knee, one foot, and one hand no problem with a light smile. Everyone just stared in shock. Kitano-Sensei blew his whistle.

"New record!" he proclaimed. Yuma stood up, his smile now showing an expression of proudness on it. Soon, the other students began chatting loudly about it, yet the black-and-red-haired boy didn't look irritated when he wasn't praised by his classmates. The Numbers Club was so shocked they couldn't say a word or even move.

*end of flashback*

"Well, I must admit, I don't know what came over me at that time," Yuma said. "Maybe I was just in the best mood today and was more focused."

"Maybe, but it's just jumping boxes, not showing off and doing gymnastics in midair," Tetsuo exclaimed. "And you landed so calmly. That's like 90% impossible." The stocky student turned directly to Yuma. "Are you sure you're alright, Yuma?"

"Guys, I'm fine. No need to worry about me." He looked down at Emperor's Key around his neck. "The person we should worry about right now is Astral. He hasn't come out at all."

"Maybe something's on his mind?" Kotori questioned. Suddenly, Yuma started to lightly wobble in his walking. His face now had a pink tint on it, his eyes started to get blurry, and he was beginning to sweat a little. A small moan escaped his mouth. Kotori gently put her hand on Yuma's forehead. "Yuma, you're starting to burn!" she cried out.

"Man, of all the times you had to be sick, why did it have to be now?" Tetsuo yelled at their now ill friend. Yuma let out a nervous chuckle, showing that he doesn't have an answer. He then fell over, but caught himself from collapsing to the ground. "Yuma!" Tetsuo and Kotori kneeled down to Yuma's side. The boy began to pant, his face tint now brighter. "We better hurry and get you to your house!" The friend and girlfriend helped Yuma to his feet, holding him up by his arms and the trio started walking.

*a little while later, Yuma's house*

Akari was still working on the same news article. Oba-Chan was making dinner in the kitchen. The younger female was stuck on a spot in the article and was getting a little frustrated.

"Really, it's tough putting this part into words," she exclaimed to herself. The door than opened and in came Tetsuo and Kotori holding up a bright pink-faced Yuma. Oba-Chan was the first to see this.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" the elderly lady said in shock, rushing over to her grandson. Akari looked from the digital computers to see what was causing the commotion and ran on over.

"Nothing too bad. Just a fever," Kotori explained. The girl and Tetsuo brought Yuma to the couch in the living room to let him sit down. He was still panting. Akari grabbed a thermometer and put it into her brother's mouth. When she pulled it out, she looked even more worried.

"Ouch. A 102 in Fahrenheit. It's official, guys. Yuma will stay home tomorrow," teen young adult gestured to Yuma's friend and girlfriend. The two nodded in response. "C'mon, Yuma. Let's get you to your room." The teen nodded and tried to stand up, but he just fell back onto the couch. Akari had to hold him up by the back to help him walk. As they were heading up the stairs, Kotori, who was behind Yuma to make sure he doesn't fall backwards, noticed a faint glow on the back of his neck. To her surprise, it was a red and yellow "99". She did a silent gasp.

_A… a Number?_ she thought. She then saw a bold, white aura radiating from Yuma and someone else that looked like it was separating from her boyfriend, moving the same way he was. The person seemed about Yuma's height and probably his age and gender, too. He was in a grey outfit and its hood was up. _Who is that? Is that kid responsible for Yuma's behavior and his illness?_ Yuma turned around a little to look at his love, his face still really pinky with a curious look on it. The hooded boy did the same, but only his red bangs and lower part of his face were visible. Unlike Yuma, he wasn't pink-faced (well, of course he's not pink, he's not sick!) and was smiling at her. For a brief moment, Kotori saw one of the boy's eyes, but what shocked her more was that it was a ruby color, very similar to Yuma's eyes of red.

"Kotori, is something wrong?" Yuma asked her. The green-haired girl looked directly at him.

"No. Everything's fine over here," she answered. Yuma smiled at her and looked back in front of him. Kotori looked back at the mysterious boy. He turned around, too.

_**Do not speak of our encounter,**_ a voice said in the girl's head. _**He must discover his destiny all by himself.**_ To her surprise, the voice sounded a lot like Yuma, but it was the other boy that said it to her, mentally and was slightly deeper.

_What do you mean by 'destiny'?_ She mentally responded.

_**I cannot tell you about it. He just needs to find it. He just needs to find **_**me**_**.**_

_Find _you_? Just what do you mean by that?_

The boy mentally sighed. _**I guess I'll give you a clue. I'm a Number. A special Number. A Number that was created years ago. A Number with a soul and mind, but sealed away.**_

_Sealed away? Then if you're a Number, which are you?_

… _**Watashi no wa Nanbaazu Kyuujuukyuu**_(I'm Number Ninety-nine)_**.**_ **[The translation's close enough!]**

_YOU? You're the final Number?_

_**Yes. I trust you to not tell him. If you do, he'll be struck with fear and rage and he will never accept it.**_

…_Okay. It's a promise. Call me your confidant._

_**Arigatou, Kotori-Chan.**_ Kotori blushed and looked down at the floor to hide it. 'Kotori_-Chan_'? The only male allowed calling her that was Yuma.

_Are… are you…?_ She began asking in her head. However, Number 99 was already gone and Yuma stopped glowing. The Number on his neck on the other hand, became what now looked like a birthmark: a Number's version of "99" that was darker than Yuma's skin, making it very visible. _That Number… he seemed a lot like Yuma. His voice. That eye. They were very similar to him. Just who is this Number 99? And what does Yuma have to do with it?_

*Meanwhile*

A huge screen was showing multiple cartoons. A child in a mask was laughing at the shows in a tall throne. From behind, a door opened and a man with long white hair and light green and purple bangs wearing blue clothes walked in. He stood next to the throne. The masked child stopped laughing.

"How is III doing?" the child asked.

"He's still having a little trouble walking for not being on his feet for two weeks, but other than that he's doing just fine," the man answered. He looked at the boy in the mask. "I also found something very interesting while researching about Yuma Tsukumo." The man held out a hand held computer. The screen showed a computer article with a picture of a 4 year-old boy who looks like he's sleeping in a hospital bed with black hair, but red bangs.

"What's this?" the child curiously asked.

"An event that took place nine years ago, including some background information." The man scrolled to the top of the article, which showed the picture of a golden blonde-haired baby with red bangs. "According to the article, when Yuma Tsukumo was an infant, he had a disease that was very uncommon. At first, nothing would cure him and he would die, but then scientists and medical doctors from New Domino City finally found an antidote to the disease and tested the first sample of it on Yuma. Luckily, it worked and the child lived with a few changes to him." The man moved down a little to a picture of the same infant, but instead with mostly black hair that shined a navy blue. There were also strange alien-like words that ringed his legs. "His hair turned black and those markings appeared on his legs." He zoomed into the picture for a closer look at the symbols. "Do you know what it says?" he asked the masked child.

"Yes," the boy responded. "They say, _'When darkness ad negative intensions threaten the to destroy the equilibrium of the three worlds, the Astral World Gatekeeper will open the door to positive light and purify the Mortal World.'_"

"'Purify'? What does that mean?"

"It must mean that Yuma will rid the world of its negativity. It even proves that he is the Gatekeeper of the Astral World."

"What is a Gatekeeper?"

"Unlike the Valian World door which needs two sacrificed souls to open, the Door to the Astral World has someone from the Mortal World have the only key to unlock it, thus making that person the Astral World Gatekeeper. But enough talking about that. What else is there?"

"Well, one time at an appointment at the doctor's, he was given one extra, special check-up, which showed that he can hear the voices of people from another world. This left the doctors scratching their heads in confusion, and Yuma was only a single year of age." The white-haired man scrolled down the article until it was again at the picture of the sleeping boy. "Nine years ago, he collapsed during a Duel against his father. When he was brought to the hospital, the doctors told the Tsukumo family he was in a coma, though his physical condition was in perfect shape. The only ones who believed he would awaken were his family. Then, for unknown reasons why, he woke up healthy three weeks later."

"What relevance is that?"

"It's not the event that I was surprised about. It's what he said. The article claims that Yuma said that he wasn't even in the Mortal World, but was in the Astral World." This shocked the masked child.

"He went to the Astral World?"

"At least that's what the article says. He went on talking about the beautiful and prosperous world to his family and how he was chosen to protect it, though only his father believed him. However, a week after awakening, his memories faded away, as so did the ring of markings." He moved to the bottom where a picture of a young 5 year-old Yuma with the spiky hair and a smile on his face was with his family. "Now, he remembers nothing of the Astral World and is oblivious to his destiny." A smirk of evil came across the child's face.

"So that explains why Yuma was given the ZEXAL. It was the power that was to be given to the Astral World Gatekeeper. However, I don't see him worthy of such power, even if he is the Gatekeeper of another world. Send IV to bring him here so the ZEXAL will belong to me, V."

"Yes… Tron." V left the room.

**Astral: *mumble mumble* (earplugs are still in)**

**?: *pulls out Soul Rider's earplugs* You do know that's rude, right Soul Rider?**

**Soul Rider: DAAAUUGH! R-Raymona?**

**Astral: Thank you, Ray-Ray.**

**Raymona: No problem, Astral. *notices audience* Oh, hi. I'm Raymona, one of Soul Rider's OCs. If you want, you can call me Ray-Ray. I'll be- mmph! *face stuffed with cupcake***

**Soul Rider: Raymona is an OC for another fanfiction I had for some time. She will not appear in any Yu-Gi-Oh! related stuff. *turns to Raymona* And YOU are going to have to wait until I finish this Numbershot, missy! Got it?**

**Raymona: Mm-hm.**

**Astral: I was trying to ask you, Soul Rider. Where are you going with this Numbershot? This Number 99 is sounding too close to Yuma. Are you- mmph! *face stuffed with cupcake***

**Soul Rider: Don't spoil it! *turns to audience* Anyway, I'm really sorry for having this two weeks late. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than this one. *turns to Astral* I'll tell you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul Rider: Okay. Brace yourself for the chapter of the kidnapping!**

**Raymona: Soul Rider told us where she's taking this Numbershot in this chapter. I thought it was a little creepy.**

**Astral: I thought it was interesting.**

**Soul Rider: I hope others also think it's interesting, Astral. Disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

Numbershot 99: The Final Number Is…

Chapter 5

*Yuma's house, 9:20 PM*

Akari made Yuma sleep in his normal bed. His actual bed is usually used only for him to sit on and when he's sick. At least it was comfortable. For at least an hour Yuma slept. Silently, someone opened his bedroom window without waking him up. But as the person stepped down from the window sill, he slipped on something and fell on his face, causing a crash sound. This woke up Yuma with a start, immediately sitting up in his bed with his eyes wide open. Yuma looked around his room in confusion, but nothing was out of the ordinary except the open window.

"That's weird," he said to himself. The young teen got out of his bed and walked to the window. His fever went down a bit so now he could walk easier. "I didn't open the window." He closed it. But as he turned around, the intruder pounced at him.

*Downstairs*

In Akari's computer room, her concentration broke when she heard a scream from upstairs that sounded like her brother. She could also hear crashing and thumping noises.

"What is that little brat doing?" she asked herself as she left her computer room. Akari went up the stair and went down the hall to Yuma's room. What she saw when she opened the door shocked her. Yuma's desk chair had its leg broken, a vase in the far corner was broken on the floor, the rug was lumped up, Yuma's bed covers were ripped, and the bed itself was empty.

"Yuma?" she yelled in shock, hoping her brother would answer. No response came. "Yuma!" The red-haired girl went up the ladder to the attic and no one was there. Then, she noticed as she went back down that his bedroom window was wide open. On the floor below it was what looked like a napkin. Carefully picking it up, she held it a foot away from her face and could immediately smell a sickly, sweet fragrance. Her head felt a little dizzy in response to the scent and she dropped the napkin. She could tell what it was: a strong fragrance used to knock someone unconscious, commonly used in cases of kidnapping. Haru came into the room.

"What's going on up here? What even happened?" the elderly woman asked her granddaughter. Akari looked at her with shock and fear all over her face.

"Yuma's been kidnapped!" she yelled.

"Kidnapped?"

"By looking at this room, someone came in through his window, attacked him, and knocked him out!" The red-haired adult pointed to the scented napkin.

"I'll call the police! Go look for him!"

"Got it!" Akari ran out the room and got into her motorcycle outfit. She then headed for the garage while putting on her helmet and opened the garage. After getting on her motorcycle, the young adult headed out to look for her brother.

*Elsewhere*

III was on his feet and trying his best to walk. He was using a cane at the time for support. He then saw his older brother, IV, walking towards him. At first, he smiled, but then noticed his brother holding someone unconscious in his arms. His face got painted in horror when he noticed who that unconscious person was.

"Yuma!" he shouted. The little brother walked a little faster and stopped when he was a foot away from the older sibling. "Nee-Sama, what's Yuma doing here? What did you even do to him?"

"Orders from Tron," IV answered. "Yuma Tsukumo is to have his power extracted and… to be erased, as well."

"You mean executed?"

"Exactly. This is payback for what this brat did to you, III. It was also because of him that I lost against Ryoga in the WDC. He's been nothing but trouble to our family."

"But he doesn't deserve to die because of it! Plus, I won't allow it! Yuma's my friend!"

"Since when were you so disobedient, III? You never act like this, even against the tiniest of orders. Was your brain damaged that badly?"

"It was not! I'm just warning you along with Nee-Sama and Tron that you better not rid Yuma of his life!" V came walking from behind him.

"III, orders are orders," he told his little brother. "And good work bringing Tsukumo here, IV."

"It was a real hassle, actually," the middle brother responded. "He just wouldn't hold still! I had to use the stuff to make him be quiet!"

"But, we have him now. Let's report to Tron." V turned around and walked away. IV followed, still holding the unconscious Yuma. III stared at them with anger in his eyes.

_I have to tell his friends,_ III thought. Once his brothers were out of sight, III pulled out a D-Gazer with an orange lens. He dialed in a number and waited.

*Elsewhere*

Kotori was having a strange dream. She was at a wide, clear gray river that flowed through a purple-colored field that was under a crimson sky. No fish were swimming in the river's current.

"Where… am I?" she asked herself. Then on the other side of the river, she saw a figure that she well recognized. "Nanbaazu Kyuujuukyuu!" Number 99 turned his head to look at her, but his hood was still up. He no longer had a smile on him, but a frown. He turned away from her.

"**Kotori-Chan, I'm in a terrible situation,"** he told her. **"If it is not dealt with, I may perish."**

"'Perish'?"

"**I need to speak to him now."** At long last, the final Number took down his hood to reveal golden-blonde hair that was a little passed the shoulder length and was tipped black. Out of nowhere, a red mask that resembled a hawk's eyes and the top beak appeared in his hand and he placed it on his face. He turned back at Kotori for a moment. The mask covered the section of his eyes and nose and the eye holes had black screens, making Kotori unable to see his ruby eyes. He turned away again and started walking.

"M-Mate (W-Wait!)!" Kotori called out as she started running across the shallow river. But every time she took a step, it looked like the river grew wider and wider. Soon, Number 99 was out of sight.

A sudden ringing noise woke her up. Her D-Gazer was buzzing on her nightstand. Kotori grabbed it and looked at the phone number. She didn't recognize it. But, she answered, anyway. "Hello? Do you know what time it is?"

"_Gomen-nasai, Mizuki-Chan,"_ the person on the side answered in a whisper. Kotori saw the picture of III, leaving her surprised. III looked serious.

"III-Kun? What's wrong?"

"_It's Yuma! My brothers kidnapped him!"_

"Yuma? Kidnapped?"

"_Tron is going make him suffer, even going as far as… killing him."_ Kotori gasped.

"They're going to kill him?"

"_You have to tell the others! We're at the Heartland Hotel, top floor! Now hurry for his sake!"_

"Right!" She then hung up. _I gotta tell the rest of the Numbers Club and Akari-San,_ Kotori thought. She began typing in someone's number.

*Somewhere, unknown time*

A sleeping Yuma was lying on his side on a large yellow circle made of glass with a red bird symbol on it that was in the middle of a stone platform in a strange, bright lit dome. He was for some reason wearing his casual outfit. The dome had no openings: no doors, no halls, just the one room. Nine, spaced out glass windows (at least 14 feet in length and 9 feet in width each, 3 feet apart) that were rounded at the top covered the light gray walls. Strangely, the windows had the same picture: Number 99 on the right side with his mask on and his hood down, showing his hair and looking up. On his left was Yuma in his casual outfit with his D-Gazer on and his head was also up, but his eyes were half open and blurry, as if he were half asleep, and facing the other direction. He and Number 99 were holding each other's hands for some reason and both were approximately 8 feet in length and 3 feet in width on the windows** [Wow. They make look to be the same shape as the real Yuma, but they're HUGE!]**. The background was sky blue and the edges were decorated with different Numbers. The rounded tops had white suns that were probably 4 feet in diameter. In each sun was a red "9" next to a yellow "9", making a "99". In the middle of the background was the same red bird symbol that was on the yellow circle. Under the glass windows were deep red and golden crystal flowers.

"**Yuma-Sama,"** a close-by voice called to him. Yuma didn't even twitch. **"Yuma-Sama, wake up,"** the voice repeated. That time, Yuma's eyes slowly opened to reveal his red orbs. In front of him stood Hope with his face guard retracted. Yuma sat up.

"Hope…" he began, but then paused. He looked at his surroundings all confused. When he looked up, the top of the dome had a painted picture of the Astral World, though it looked so real. "Where are we?"

"**I am not sure myself. However, I do know this isn't a dream if we're both here."**

"**Exactly correct, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu** (Number Thirty-nine)**,"** someone said. The two looked to Yuma's left and saw Number 99 standing there at the edge of the yellow circle. He was wearing his mask. The red and yellow "99" on his chest was glowing brighter than when Astral met him. Yuma immediately got to his feet.

"Are you Number 99?" Yuma asked him.

"**That I am, and so are **_**you**_**,"** he answered. Both Yuma and Hope were shocked at the last part. Yuma's a Number? IMPOSSIBLE!

"You're wrong! I'm _not_ a Number!"

"**Then what is **_**that**_** on your shirt?"** Number 99 pointed at the middle of Yuma's shirt. When he looked down, instead of seeing a green "D", he saw a green Number version of "99", and it was glowing. This shocked him. **"The same mark is on your neck, as well,"** he added. Hope took a closer at the back of his master's neck and saw the birthmark-like "99".

"**He is right,"** the armored Number pointed out. Yuma's face got painted in horror, still unable to know why he was a Number.

"Wh-when did this happen?" Yuma managed to get out, but with shock and fear mixed into his voice.

"**You really don't remember, huh? Oh, that's right. I have them,"** Number 99 said.

"Huh?"

"**All right, then. I'll show you what memories I possess. Both Astral's and yours… first offspring Number."** The top of the dome started to glow a harsh, light blue light. Soon, everything disappeared within it.

**Soul Rider: ...**

**Astral: WHAT? **

**Raymona: You said NOTHING about Yuma being the final Number!**

**Soul Rider: I was afraid you two would spill the beans, so I stayed hush-hush about it.**

**Astral: If Yuma gets word of this, he'll flip or worse!**

**Raymona: And what do you mean by 'offspring Number'? Is Yuma Astral's…?**

**Soul Rider: *stare*, *cheeks puff up, but air leaks out*, *laughs loudly* No, silly! Why would I put THAT in my Numbershot? Totally NOT my style! *walks up to Raymona*, *bends down to her ear level* {whisper} Besides, Astral AND Yuma would've killed me if I did.**

**Raymona: {whisper} True.**

**Astral: Is the next chapter where things get a little ugly, Soul Rider?**

**Soul Rider: {normal tone} Halfway through, not really. Next half, totally.**

**Raymona: Oh dear.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul Rider: Time to reveal the birth of Number 99 and why Yuma's a Number.**

**Raymona: I'm shivering about what's going to happen all the way to my bones (if I had THAT many bones).**

**Astral: What about the part in that summary that said 'to have the ZEXAL extracted'? When's that going to happen?**

**Soul Rider: It will happen soon. I promise. For Number 99, let's just call him 'Kyuujuukyuu'. Plus, I couldn't make it**_** that**_** ugly like I said in the last chapter. Now, let's get this show on the road!**

Numbershot 99: The Final Number Is…

Chapter 6

*within the Emperor's Key*

Astral was staring at the Number pillars for some time now. The Number 39 pillar was glowing dimmer than the others. Hope had to go somewhere and he hasn't returned, yet.

_**Where did that Number run off to?**_ He thought. _**How hard is it to miss a giant warrior with yellow and white armor with two huge swords and a Number on his shoulder?**_ Suddenly, an unlit pillar started glowing. A single red "9" was on the top pillar, but no other Number was with it in the extra space. Then, it shined brighter than the others and everything went white. **"What's going on?"** Astral asked himself as he shielded his eyes.

When he opened them after the light faded, he noticed he was hovering over his world of birth: Astral World. Astral was surprised, yet it felt like he should know something about this.

"Astral?" someone asked from behind. The spirit turned around and saw Yuma and Hope standing in the air. However, there was a green "99" on Yuma's shirt instead of a "D".

"**Yuma? What are you and Hope doing here? And why do you have a Number on you?"**

"Don't ask me. Ask _him_." Yuma pointed to his left. Astral looked in that direction and saw Number 99 standing a couple of feet away from them. His golden-blonde and black-tipped hair were visible as well as his red bangs, but his eyes were covered with the hawk face-like mask.

"**Nanbaazu Kyuujuukyuu?"**

"**Nice to see you again, original,"** Number 99 replied.

"**What is this? Some illusion?**

"**No. These are the memories I possess. Both yours and the first offspring Number."**

"Quit calling me that!" Yuma shouted angrily at him. Astral looked at his partner with shock and looked back at the final Number.

"**What do you mean by 'offspring Number'? Are you implying **_**I**_** turned Yuma into a Number?"** Astral asked with a little anger in his voice.

"**Half of it **_**was**_** your doing, but the other half was of First's will,"** the humanoid Number answered.

"**By 'First', do you mean Yuma?"**

"**Of course. He **_**is**_** the first Number that was 'created', after all."**

"**Explain that! How did Yuma become a Number in the first place?"**

"**I knew you would ask that, since you don't remember, either. So, watch**." The scenery around the four started to change. Now, they no longer stood above the Astral World. They were in what looked like the center of a town with houses made of… blue gelatin? When Yuma walked up to the wall of one of the buildings, he poked it and it jiggled. The street below him and the other three was like a blue pool under a sheet of glass. The sky above them looked cerulean with probably over millions of visible stars. In the center was a golden fountain that spurted out rainbow-colored water. On one side of the fountain, people of Astral's race, each with unique human-like features, were chatting to one another about something. They didn't seem to notice the four visitors. The chatting stopped and there came an Astral-like woman in a long white dress, long white hair, golden eyes, and she looked a little older and taller than the others. Floating beside her was… Astral!

"**Isn't that you, Astral?"** Hope asked the original Number.

"**Yes. It's me,"** the spirit answered with slight shock. The memory Astral and the Astral woman were allowed through the crowd and are both now levitating right next to the fountain. The Astral woman then smiled and kneeled down to look at something. The memory Astral looked down to look at whatever it was. The present Astral, Yuma, Hope, and Number 99 walked on the fountain edges to see what's going on at a better view. What Yuma, Astral, and Hope saw shocked them. Lying against the wall of the fountain was a scared little boy. A HUMAN boy that was probably 4 years-old. His hair was black, but had a navy blue sheen. Two red bangs hung on the sides of his face. The boy's skin was light-tanned and he had eyes that were the same red as Yuma's. The outfit the boy was wearing was a yellow and emerald green puzzle shirt under an unzipped, white, long-sleeved jacket, black rings on each middle and ring fingers, tan shorts, and a loose, sky blue anklet on both ankles. A little bit above his knees were marks that were in an alien-like language.

"He… looks like me," Yuma pointed out.

"**That he does, because that **_**is**_** you, First," **Number 99 responded.

"Me?"

"**Yuma, you've been to my world before?"** Astral asked him. Yuma turned to Astral.

"Don't know. I don't remember this ever happening."

"**Of course you don't. I had your memory of this event, as well as the original's,"** Kyuujuukyuu pointed out. **"Now, pay attention to what's going to happen next."** All attention was focused on the toddler Yuma and the Astral woman.

"_**There is no need to be afraid. We will not harm you,"**_ the Astral woman told the toddler with a soft, silky voice. Toddler Yuma calmed down a bit.

"_Where am I? Who are you?"_ the toddler asked.

"_**Young one, you are in a world known as the Astral World. I am its ruler, Astral Queen. Can you tell me what your name is please?"**_

"_It's Yuma."_

"_**Yuma, you have been chosen to protect our world from its destruction in the near future. It was fate that made you so important to us."**_

"_Huh? Me? No, that can't be. I think you got the wrong person, Jo-Sama."_

"_**We did not. Those marks on you prove that you are the one."**_ She pointed to Toddler Yuma's legs. The toddler looked down with shock.

"_H-how did you…?"_

"_**The writing is of our language. It talks about you being our chosen Gatekeeper of our world and that you'll save your world, as well."**_

"_Gatekeeper?"_

"_**It means you are the only one who can open the door to this world, Yuma. You alone can open the door of positive light."**_

"_Am I really the only one there is?"_

"_**The first in centuries, yes."**_ Her smile broke down. _**"However, it will take more than the power that you have right now to save both our home worlds."**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**You have very little Astralian DNA in you. Your future power will easily disintegrate your body. So, I gave birth to a comrade who will help you be capable of taming it."**_ She gestured for the memory Astral to come over, and he did. _**"His name is Astral."**_ The memory Astral smiled at the toddler.

"_**It is of honor to be working alongside you, Yuma-Sama,"**_ he said to him. The present Astral stared in shock. The teenage Yuma stared at his partner with a ticked off look.

"Wait a minute. First, you call me 'Yuma-_Sama_', and the next time we saw each other you call me 'Toma'?" he asked with a stern voice.

"**It's not MY fault I didn't remember you,"** the spirit replied. Their focus went back on them of the past. The Yuma toddler was smiling and was getting to his feet.

"_If my destiny is to save this world and MY world, I'll do anything to make it come to reality,"_ he said with confidence.

"_**Then, take my hand, Yuma-Sama, and our bond shall give you new power,"**_ the memory Astral told him as he held out his right hand. The toddler nodded. He held out his left hand and the two clasped one another's. Little blue and red sparks started to appear, flowing throughout the toddler's body. Toddler Yuma closed his eyes tightly from the pain, yet he wouldn't let go of his new partner's hand. He groaned and squeezed a fist in his right hand. He scrunched his teeth. But, he still wouldn't let go.

"_I… can feel it,"_ the toddler managed to say. _"This strange power… flowing into me…"_

"_YUMA!"_ a female voice called from the sky. The Yuma toddler recognized the voice. Toddler Yuma's eyes shot open and he let go of the memory Astral's hand and looked up at the sky.

"_Yuma, come back!"_ another female voice called.

"_Please, Yuma!"_ called a male voice. The toddler's eyes began to tear up a bit.

"_Nee-Chan! Ka-Chan! Tou-Chan!"_ he screamed. The Yuma toddler pushed his way through the crowd of Astralians and ran.

"_**Mate, Yuma! The transfer was incomplete!"**_the Astral Queen called. Toddler Yuma stopped.

"_My family's calling me. And I promised that I will go to their voices if they call me. Gomen-nasai, but I have to go!"_ The toddler started running, again, this time in tears. Before he disappeared, the teenage Yuma and the present Astral noticed a red and yellow "99" on the back of his left hand.

"So that's how it happened…" the present Astral proclaimed.

"The day I became a Number…" Yuma quietly added.

"_**Astral? Is something wrong?"**_ The Astral Queen asked her son. The four unseen visitors of memories turned to look at a blank looking memory Astral and a worried queen.

"_**Ka-San, who… was that?"**_ he asked his mom. Her face went confused.

"_**You already don't remember? You just met him."**_

"_**I… I did?"**_ The Astral Queen's eyes started tearing up. She wrapped her arms around him.

"_**My poor Astralian. My poor boy."**_ The queen began to silently cry for her son. Another Astralian came out from the crowd and looked at the memory Astral as if he were studying an unidentified creature. Unlike the others, he had a glass spectacle over his left violet eye. His right eye was white.

"_**Jo-Sama,"**_ he began_**, "Astral-Sama has had his memory taken. Because Yuma-Sama took a little of Astral-Sama's essence, Astral-Sama's memory was taken with him. He cannot go to the Mortal World now that he's like this."**_ The Astral Queen looked at him.

"_**Is there a way for Astral to get to the Mortal World and back to Yuma?"**_

"_**There is, but it will take some time and development."**_

"_**I don't care how long it takes. They're the only two can save our worlds. Begin work on it immediately, Professor."**_

"_**Yes, Jo-Sama."**_ Everything went white again.

"**That is all the memory I can show you,"** Kyuujuukyuu said. **"I was born shortly after this happened. I say it was fate that made it happen."**

"Wait, if I'm Number 99, why do you have a '99' on you as well?" Yuma asked the Number.

"**Because…"** he paused and reached for his mask. He took it off and Astral, Yuma, and Hope were shocked. Number 99 showed his ruby-colored eyes and his face, which looked exactly like Yuma's! **"… I am you, First."**

"You're ME?" Yuma shouted.

"**At least the you that is the Number. During Duels, your Number powers to manipulate leak from me and change people's hearts. Like what the marks written on you long ago said, you would purify the Mortal World of its negative intentions."**

"**So that's what you meant when you said, 'once they meet me',"** Astral added.

"**Correct. After that day, that professor you saw began to think of the perfect device that will open the door and allow you to enter the Mortal World. The Astral Queen, which you can refer to as your Ka-San, original, also found out something. Due to your memories being broken, once you enter the Mortal World, what was left of your memories would scatter. So, the professor created a mechanism that will help you collect those scattered memories, and thus creating as a whole the pendant that is called the 'Emperor's Key'."** The three looked at him with surprised stares.

"**Hold on!"** Hope yelled. **"Why didn't you appear before Astral when Yuma-Sama and he were reunited?"**

"**The reason for that is because nine years have passed since that day and I was already sealed away, deep in First's soul, along with his memories of the Astral World. However, my powers were still able to destroy mortals' negativity, even when locked up. It just wasn't at its highest level until upon learning Kattobingu."**

"Really?" Yuma questioned. Kyuujuukyuu nodded. Suddenly, the background became a bright pink. The four looked around, but only the pink scenery was there.

"**What's happening?"** Astral asked.

"**Oh no… he's found us!"** Kyuujuukyuu exclaimed with a little fear.

"_So this is Tsukumo's hidden power: a Number!"_ a voice echoed. The bright pink became darker and then came a burst of light, which forced Astral to cover his eyes. The force threw him backwards.

"ASTRAL!" Yuma shouted, but it soon started fading away until Astral could no longer hear it.

**Astral: Hey! Why are you stopping there?**

**Soul Rider: I gotta explain what happened in the real (or Mortal) World that led to this.**

**Raymona: She's got a point there, Astral. I have no idea whose voice that was near the end.**

**Astral: Fine. I just want to see what happens to me.**

**Raymona: One question. WHY DID YOU MAKE KYUUJUUKYUU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE YUMA? How long did you have this idea?**

**Soul Rider: That's two questions, Ray-Ray. I'll answer them, anyway. First, I thought it would be somewhat cool and besides, how else could I explain why they're both Number 99?**

**Astral: That's true.**

**Soul Rider: Second, I had the idea for a pretty long while.**

**Raymona: Okay, then. That clears things up a bit.**

**Soul Rider: I already started typing Chapter 7. See ya there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Astral: {agitated} Soul Rider, are we FINALLY at the part where it shows where the extraction begins?**

**Soul Rider: Yes, Astral. Calm down.**

**Raymona: Hope it's not as freaky as the last chapter.**

**Soul Rider: Don't be such a scaredy-fox-cat, Ray-Ray.**

**Raymona: {angry} HEY!**

**Soul Rider: Don't get like that. Do you want me to publish your story or not?**

**Raymona: *stare*, *groan*… Yes. I want you to publish it.**

**Soul Rider: Then, get your act together, girl.**

**Raymona: Sorry.**

**Soul Rider: Anyway, disclaimers are on the first chapter. This happens at the same time as Chapter 6, just to let you know.**

Numbershot 99: The Final Number Is…

Chapter 7

*the hotel*

III hurried to follow his brothers after calling Kotori. He tried to catch up, but he couldn't run with his sore legs. Instead of using the cane for support, he used the wall.

'_I have to stop them,'_ he thought. _'If the extraction succeeds, Yuma might…! No! I don't want to think about it!'_ He kept going, though his legs were in a little pain. Finally, he made it to a certain room. The door was left open a bit. When III entered, he saw Tron sitting in a throne facing the doorway. On the tile floor two feet away from the throne laid the unconscious Yuma, but no longer in his nightwear. He was wearing a white and red curl shirt with elbow-length sleeves. His gray pants were replaced with yellow ones that had an orange sun on the left side and a sky blue moon on his right side. And for some reason, his black hair was no longer spiky, but was flat and laying a little spread out. His red hair was now two bangs that hung on the sides of his face and laying on his shoulders. III was a little confused when he saw Yuma.

"Like his outfit, III?" Tron asked him. "I thought he should be wearing something that represents the ZEXAL. Does it not?" III looked at him with an angry glare.

"I just think you've lost your mind, Tron!" the 15 year-old shouted. "You better not even lay a tentacle on him or else!" Tron frowned.

"What has he done to you, III?"

"Only opened my heart to him and saved me from being like Number chow!"

"V. IV. Make sure he doesn't get too close." V and IV, who were watching on the right side of the room, looked at each other with a little shock, but nodded and went over to their little brother. They closed the door and grabbed III by his arms. Tron's visible yellow eye glowed completely yellow. His face gained a dark smirk. A strange, pink symbol circled widely around him and Yuma. III looked in horror.

"No! Don't!" he shouted. The pink-haired teen tried to tug himself out of his brothers' grip, but they wouldn't let go. A yellow feather pattern for some reason started appearing on Yuma's arms and his face. The feather pattern circled his left eye. He was lifted a foot off the ground. Pink DNA structure-looking tentacles started wrapping around his body. The teenager groaned a little from the pain, even in unconsciousness. Tron looked like he's staring, but he's actually looking into the boy's subconscious.

There he saw the Astral World town, but he was floating above it. Below him, he saw Yuma in his casual outfit, Astral, Kibou Ou Hope, and a boy with golden-blonde hair that was tipped black and a red mask over his eyes. He saw everything, though could not hear them: the Astral Queen, the fusion between the Yuma toddler and the memory Astral, the toddler leaving in tears, and the revealance of the boy. He was Number 99, the Number that was created from Astral's essence and Yuma's soul, which Tron could tell from the red and yellow glowing '99' on his chest and his face when he took off the mask, which was Yuma's face. Tron did a sinister giggle and his visible eye glowed again and the white background became pink.

"So this is Tsukumo's hidden power: a Number!" Tron exclaimed loudly. The four below him heard the shout and Tron used his Crest to send Astral away.

*from where Yuma is*

"ASTRAL!" Yuma shouted until his partner completely disappeared into the pink. DNA structure tentacles appeared from beneath him and Kyuujuukyuu. They started wrapping around them and tightened until neither of the two could move. Hope managed to get away. "Hope, get out of here!" Yuma shouted to his ace with a little worry. Hope hesitated, but nodded and disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Next thing he knew, there was a surge of pain going through his body. His spiky hair came down and now looked like Kyuujuukyuu's, but the back was black only.

"**This is… **_**his**_** doing!"** the Number struggled to yell.

"_Who's_ doing?" Yuma asked him. Then, the pain got stronger and soon he and his Number counterpart shrieked in pain.

"AAUUGH!"

*the hotel*

The unconscious Yuma shrieked from the pain Tron put upon him. Tron was glowing yellow from the power of the ZEXAL and the final Number's energy that was slowly flowing into him. IV and V looked away and III just stared in horror. Tears started flowing down his face.

"NO! Yuma!" III screamed, letting the tears fly off of him. There was nothing he could do to help his friend, especially with his brothers subduing him.

*within the Emperor's Key*

Astral uncovered his eyes and saw that he was back in the Emperor's Key. He looked around for Yuma and the other two with shock and worry.

"**Yuma! Hope! Nanbaazu Kyuujuukyuu!"** he shouted and his voice echoed throughout the strange mechanism. A yellow light sphere appeared in front of him. The spirit hoped it was them, but all he saw was Hope. Yuma and Kyuujuukyuu were not with him.

"**Hope! Where are Yuma and Number 99?"** he asked the huge Number.

"**Yuma-Sama told me to leave. He didn't want me to get caught,"** the warrior answered.

"**Caught by **_**what**_**?"**

"_Astral!"_ Yuma's voice rang throughout the Emperor's Key. Astral and Hope looked up and saw something like a crystal forming on the ceiling of the mechanism. It was red and glowing dimly.

"**Yuma! Is that you?"**

"_Astral! Please help us!"_ The crystal glowed brighter and then dimmed until there was almost no light radiating from it at all. It kept going in the same pattern at a steady pace, like the beating of a heart. In Yuma's mind, his memories of Astral, the Numbers, and the ZEXAL were starting to be covered by the same DNA tentacles. _"Astral! ASTRAL!"_ The memory of a smiling Astral was then completely covered. The rate of the crystal's glowing and dimming sped up.

"Yuma, I'm coming!" Astral flew up to the crystal and gently touched it. The crystal then glowed a crimson red and a flame in the shape of a bird engulfed Astral. The spirit wasn't being burnt, but he shielded his eyes from the light.

*the dome*

When the light finally dimmed, Astral looked at his new surroundings. It was the dome Yuma visited, but it looked like an earthquake hit it. The floor and ceiling were cracked, Numbers that were on the windows' edges have fallen off and were shattered on the floor, and the red and gold flowers' petals were dark like they were wilted, some even broken.

"Interesting. I didn't think Haruto's power was capable of even opening a way to here," said a bone-chilling voice. Astral turned around and saw Tron standing on the other side of the yellow circle from him, which was also badly cracked.

"**Where are we, Tron? What have you done to Yuma?"** the spirit demanded with fierceness.

"He and his Number won't be coming here anytime soon. Soon, I will have not only the powers of the Valian World, but also the powers of the Astral World and the Numbers. Once I'm done with the extraction, I'll destroy this place."

"**Why would do that?"**

"This is a person's inner world. It's commonly known as the 'Chamber of the Soul'. If one were to have a strong sense of will, they can visit their own souls, which to them are in the form of a sealed dome, like a hidden chamber."

"**So this place is… Yuma's soul?"**

"Correct, emissary of the Astral World. Plus, the more the Chamber is damaged, the more your friend's life will slip away. You see, the Chamber of the Soul can be damaged through old age, sudden death, deadly disease, or an attack on the inside. With the power I will soon have, I will tear his soul apart!" The masked child did an evil laugh. Astral gritted his teeth. The spirit was furious. He won't let Tron get away with destroying Yuma's soul!

"**NO! I won't let you hurt my friend's soul any longer! Duel me, Tron! If I win, you leave this place and let Yuma and Number 99 free! If you win, do whatever you want with the Numbers but leave Yuma and Kyuujuukyuu alone!"** The blonde child smirked evilly.

"Very well. I will not let this opportunity to get so many Numbers slide by. I accept your challenge. Let's see what you can do against me." Tron held out his left arm and his Duel Disk appeared on it. Astral's Duel Disk from his Duel with Kaito appeared on his left arm.

'_**Hold on, Yuma. I WILL save you,'**_ Astral thought with courage and confidence.

"DUEL!/**DUEL!**"

*the hotel*

Tron's eye closed as the mental Duel between him and Astral began. Yuma regained consciousness. His eyes shot open from the pain, but his left eye was emerald green instead of red. He closed them tightly and let out a groan.

"ASTRAL!" the teen shouted at the top of his lungs.

**Soul Rider: O-kay! Next chapter, we will begin the Duel for Yuma's life! *notices no one around*. Hm? *looks around the room***

**Raymona: *pops up from behind the couch*. That was REALLY bone-chilling! Are you sure this shouldn't be in the horror genre?**

**Astral (who disappeared to Who-Knows-Where): *appears out of thin air*. I have to agree with Raymona on this. Plus, I think you made Tron freakier than he already is!**

**Soul Rider: Oh, come on, you two. It wasn't THAT horrifying.**

**Raymona: *grabs Soul Rider's ear*. Um, HEL-LOO? You added a lot of screams and shouts in this chapter! And it was scary! That makes it qualify for a horror genre, right? *let go of Soul Rider's ear***

**Soul Rider: Just because there were multiple screams and shouts, it doesn't make it in the horror genre. *gently grabs a swollen ear*. Ouch. I just got my ears repierced yesterday, and you yanked on my right ear, which was in worse condition, Ray-Ray.**

**Raymona: Oh Kami (God)! Gomen-nasai, gomen-nasai!**

**Astral: If screaming and shouting don't make a story a horror story, then what does?**

**Soul Rider: *sigh*. Can someone explain to Astral what makes a story a horror story, please? I'm bad at explanations like this.**

**Astral: One other thing, Soul Rider. When you were looking at a page on that Kingdom Hearts wiki, I saw something that seems similar to the Chamber of the Soul. Did you base it off of that?**

**Soul Rider: You mean the Dive to the Heart? Well, the idea was sort of based off of that, but they're two different places. The Dive to the Heart focuses on the heart. The Chamber of the Soul is all about the soul. The Dive to the Heart is a pillar with a glass floor. The Chamber of the Soul is a dome with glass windows and a stone floor, which has a glass circle in the middle and is different sizes depending on how much light the soul contains. For example, Yuma's circle almost takes up the whole floor. That symbolizes that he has lots of light in him. Someone like Cathy would have a circle that was a sixth smaller than Yuma's because she's somewhat shy around her crush, but also brave to be by him.**

**Raymona: That makes sense.**

**Astral: One request. Don't make the Duel very creepy, Soul Rider.**

**Raymona: Yes! Definitely NO MORE creepiness!**

**Soul Rider: Okay, okay, you two scaredy-cats! *turns to audience*. I'm sorry about them. I'll have to try not to add any more screaming and shouting moments next chapter. Plus, I've been working on one of my other stories…**

**Astral: which one? Is it less creepy than this story?**

**Soul Rider: I'm not telling. You'll have to find out soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soul Rider: *sigh***

**Astral: Soul Rider? What's the matter?**

**Soul Rider: I got a threat from Maxxotic1. He said that if I don't finish this, he'd finish it for me and do something about my other stories. Seriously, can't a teenager take a vacation from the typing and peacefully hang out with her relatives that live in another state?**

**Raymona: That would be frustrating, not being able to be with other members of your family. I would feel the same way if I couldn't see my cousin for a long time.**

**Soul Rider: Totally. I haven't seen them since my little brother was born just to add that in.**

**Astral: Ouch. That's a long time. More than three whole years.**

**Soul Rider: You got that right, Astral. So I had better get this chapter under way. Usual disclaimer, people. Plus, there's one character that belongs to my fanfiction idol, . Some cards are ones I made up.**

**Numbershot 99: The Final Number Is…**

**Chapter 8**

*Jenaveve's house*

Haruto was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. His older brother, Kaito and his childhood friend/girlfriend, Jenaveve, were sleeping together, _again_. Suddenly, Haruto started shaking under the blanket. He was feeling something dark. Then, he heard a distant scream of sheer pain. The voice that produced the scream sounded familiar. The scream went off again, but this time was a single word: 'Astral'. The child's eyes shot open as he immediately sat up, sweat going down his face. He fully recognized the voice now.

"Yuma!" the yellow-eyed boy shouted to himself. Throwing the blanket off him and hightailing out of his room, he went to his brother's room. Jenaveve and Kaito woke up with a yelp when Haruto slammed the bedroom door into the wall. "Nii-San! Nii-Chan!" he shouted loudly.

"What's wrong, Haruto? Jenaveve asked the child. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Even worse!" the boy answered. "Yuma's in danger!"

"Huh? How would you know that?" Kaito questioned his little brother.

"Did you not hear him screaming in agony? Something bad is happening to him right now!"

"Haruto, you were probably having a bad dream, but I'll check." Kaito got out of bed and got from his nightstand a D-Gazer. Typing in a certain phone number, he was quickly answered.

"_K-Kaito! Thank Kami you called me!"_ the person on the other line yelled with worry. _"We need your help!"_

"Kotori, what's wrong? You seem completely freaked out."

"_Tron kidnapped Yuma and is going to kill him!"_ Kaito and Jenaveve gasped.

"I told you Yuma was in danger!" Haruto yelled with a little annoyance.

"_He's been taken to the Heartland Hotel, top floor! The Numbers Club and I are meeting up there and we can use any other assistance we can get!"_

We'll meet you there, Kotori!" Kaito responded.

"_Arigatou, Kaito!"_ Kotori hung up.

"Come on, guys! We got to hurry!" The trio got in their night jackets and got on their shoes asap. Orbital 7, who Kaito woke up, was in his bike mode with the sidecar ready. Haruto got in the sidecar while Kaito and Jenaveve sat in the rider's seat with their helmets on. The robot and trio then zoomed to the location of Tron's hideout.

*within Yuma's soul*

"**The first move will be mine! Ore no turn! Draw!"** Astral called as he drew the top card. **"Fallen Cone, Tokushu Shoukan!"** A little acorn with limbs and big green eyes appeared on Astral's side of the field. **"I can only summon this Monster by sending Growing Pinecone to the Graveyard!"**

Fallen Cone: Level 1 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK/DEF: 200/400

"**And since I sent it to the Graveyard from my hand, Growing Pinecone, Tokushu Shoukan!"** A little boy with pinecone hair and pants appeared from a purple portal.

Growing Pinecone: Level 1 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK/DEF: 400/200

"**Next, Magic Card, **Half-Level Gifts**, hatsudo!"** A faded Dododo Warrior appeared with two solid silver presents that have sky blue ribbons and gave them to Fallen Cone and Growing Pinecone. **"By sending a Monster with a Level of 2, 4, 6, 8, or 10 to the Graveyard, I can give half of that Monster's Level to two Monsters!"** The two Plant Type Monsters untied the sky blue ribbons and opened their presents. Gold light burst out of the presents and the little Monsters jumped into them with happy expressions.

Fallen Cone: Level 4

Growing Pinecone: Level 4

"**Ore wa Reberu yon Fallen Cone to, Growing Pinecone de Obarei!"** The two plant boys became light brown beams of light and began to collide in a red portal. **"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!"** Then came a boom of red light. **"Coi, Gagaga Gunman!"** From the portal appeared a western-dressed man with guns. He knelt down as if ready to shoot.

Gagaga Gunman: Rank 4 EARTH Warrior/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 1500/2400 2 Overlay Units

"Hm? Why in defense mode?" Tron questioned with no emotion.

"**Gagaga Gunman no kouka hatsudo! When in Defense Mode, I can use an Overlay Unit to attack you with 800 points of damage!"** One of Gagaga Gunman's Overlay Units went into its pistol and then the gunman began shooting at Tron. The boy used his arms to block the bullets.

**Gagaga Gunman: 1 Overlay Unit**

**Tron: 3200**

"**I place a card facedown! Turn End!"** A facedown card appeared on the field.

"Boku not turn! Draw!" Tron drew his card. "Heraldic Beast Saphir **{Sapphire}** Nine-tailed Fox, shoukan!" A light blue-furred fox with nine tails came in a blue sphere of fire. Its tails were tipped midnight blue, as well as the tuft of fur on its head that poked out of its blue helmet. It wore a blue-armored vest and white gauntlets on legs and its eyes looked like sapphires.

**Heraldic Beast Saphir Nine-tailed Fox: Level 3 PYRO Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 1900/2100**

"Heraldic Beast Saphir Nine-tailed Fox no kouka hatsudo! If it's the only Monster on my field, I can deal you 1000 points of direct damage!"

"**Nani?"** The fox's nine tails become covered in blue fire and soon its paws were in fire, too. It leapt at Astral and scratched him with its fire-lit paws.

**Astral: 3000**

"Eke, Saphir Nine-tailed Fox! Gagaga Gunman kogeki!" The fire burning fox leapt at the gunner.

"**Trap hatsudo!** Diamond Barrier**!"** A sparkly barrier appeared over the Gagaga Monster and when the Heraldic Beast touched it, a force of bright light threw it back to Tron's side. **"When an EARTH or LIGHT Attribute Monster in Defense Mode is attacked, this negates the attacking Monster's move and switches it into Defense Mode!"** The flames on the light blue fox extinguished and it began rubbing its eyes with its paws.

**Heraldic Beast Saphir Nine-tailed Fox: Defense Mode**

"Hrm. I place a card facedown. Turn End." A facedown card appeared.

"**Ore no turn! Draw!"** The spirit drew a card. **"Ganbara Knight, shoukan!"** A knight with two green shields on its arms appeared.

Ganbara Knight: Level 4 LIGHT Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/1800

"**Magic Card, **Xyz Swap**, hatsudo! By putting Gagaga Gunman back into my Extra Deck, I can exchange him for a Xyz Monster of the same rank!"** A yellow portal appeared behind the gunner and a black-gloved hand poked out. Gagaga Gunman walked over to it and gave the hand a high five and Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope emerged from the portal while the western style man entered it before it vanished. His Overlay Unit stayed with Hope. **"Help me out, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu: Kibou Ou Hope!"**

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 2500/2000 1 Overlay Unit

"Ah, I knew you would Summon your most important Number at some point," Tron said.

"**Well, you didn't know about THIS! Magic Card, Giant Killing, hatsudo!"** Hope gained a pale yellow aura. **"When equipped to a Monster, you can't activate any Magic or Trap cards!"** Tron's facedown card began sparking. **"Eke, Kibou Ou Hope! Destroy Heraldic Beast Saphir Nine-tailed Fox! Hope Sword Slash!"** The giant warrior took out his sword and easily cut through the fox's armor vest, knocking it back and causing it to explode.

"Urrgh…" the corrupted child growled lowly.

"**I'll put down a facedown. Turn End!"** Astral set down another facedown on the field. Tron glared at the glowing entity with fury. A red aura surrounded his body.

"All right, emissary. From this point on, there's no more stalling here! Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Magic Card, Whistle of the Beasts, hastudo!" In the Spell Card zone, a gold whistle with sapphires and diamonds appeared and a loud whistle came out. "This allows me to summon every Monster in my hand that is a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast Type! In my hand are a Beast Monster and Winged Beast Monster, so I can summon them! Heraldic Beast Iron Cerberus and Heraldic Beast Owl of Athena, Tokushu Shoukan!" In a swirl of darkness, a dog-like monster in iron armor that was all gray came. An owl with a winged, olive green helmet, chest armor, and even armor on its talons appeared in a gust of wind.

**Heraldic Beast Iron Cerberus: Level 4 DARK Beast ATK/DEF: 2200/1700**

**Heraldic Beast Athena's Owl: Level 4 WIND Winged Beast ATK/DEF: 2100/2800**

"Boku wa Reberu yon Iron Cerberus to, Athena's Owl OBAREI!" The dog became a purple light and the owl turned into a green light. A galaxy portal opened and the two light went into it. "Ni tai no Monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Hachi (Come forth, Number 8)! Monshou'ou (Heraldic King)… Genome Heritor!" The number appeared in its sealed form then it started to transform into its hairy deer-like form.

Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heritor: Rank 4 LIGHT Psychic/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 2400/1800

Astral gridded his teeth, again. **"You used that Number… to make that Droite woman suffer…,"** he said angrily. Tron did another dark smirk.

"Yes it is. And it will be this Number that will make YOU suffer the loss of Yuma!" The boy laughed with evil and darkness.

**Author-made Cards**

_**Heraldic Beast Saphir Nine-tailed Fox**_

**Level 3 PYRO Beast-Warrior**

**ATK: 1900 DEF: 2100**

**When there is no Monster on your side of the field when you Summon this card, inflict 1000 points of direct damage to the opponent.**

_**Heraldic Beast Iron Cerberus**_

**Level 4 DARK Beast**

**ATK: 2200 DEF: 1700**

_**Heraldic Beast Owl of Athena**_

**Level 4 WIND Winged Beast**

**ATK: 2100 DEF: 2800**

**When used as Xyz Material with another WIND attribute Monster, return the opponent's facedown cards to their hand.**

**Half-Level Gifts**

**Magic Card**

**Send a Monster of Level 2, 4, 6, 8, or 10 the Graveyard to give two halves of that Monster's Level to two Monsters.**

**Xyz Swap**

**Magic Card**

**Return the Xyz Monster that you have on the field back to your Extra Deck in exchange for another Xyz Monster. If the returning Monster has an Overlay Unit, give it to the new Xyz Monster.**

**Whistle of the Beasts**

**Magic Card**

**Special Summon all Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast Type Monsters from your hand.**

**Diamond Barrier**

**Trap Card**

**If your EARTH or LIGHT attribute Monster is in Defense Mode and is the target of a Monster's attack, negate the attack and switch the attacking Monster into Defense Mode.**

**Astral: Thank goodness, this wasn't so bad like the last one.**

**Raymona: Yea. The Duel is going smoothly so far.**

**Soul Rider: What? Tron bringing out a Number and doing an evil laugh is smooth? I don't hink so!**

**Raymona: Well, besides that.**

**Astral: What's going to happen next in the Duel?**

**Soul Rider: That would be a spoiler! I won't tell!**

**Raymona: Hey, Soul Rider, will go out all right in the end?**

**Soul Rider: I'm thinking of adding something after the good ending.**

**Raymona: *sigh of relief* It goes out okay. That's good to hear.**

**Soul Rider: Yes, it will. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the long delay. I'll try faster on the next chapter. By the way, you happy now, Maxxotic1? D:,**


	9. Chapter 9

**Raymona: Hey, Astral, where's Soul Rider?**

**Astral: Well, she was a little cranky after that long drive home from her relatives' house. She's probably sleeping in a bit.**

**Soul Rider: WRONG!**

**Raymona and Astral (who were startled by her sudden presence): Whoa!**

**Astral: Don't startle us like that!**

**Soul Rider: *giggle* Oh, come on, you guys. This house was empty for a whole week. Shouldn't we make it lively in here again?**

**Raymona: Well, not like that! We thought you were sleeping in after that car ride!**

**Soul Rider: Well, I don't need the eight hour sleep for some reason. I once even woke up in just an hour and couldn't go back to sleep so easily.**

**Astral: Wow. So you're basically a cross between what people call a 'Night Owl' and what people call an 'Early Bird', correct?**

**Soul Rider: Yea. *notices audience* Oh, Good morning, ladies and gentleman. It's morning where I am and I would like to point something out to my good reviewer (and possible fan, I don't know), Tsukuyomi-Chan. Heraldic Beast Saphir Nine-tailed Fox's effect can only be activated if it's the only Monster on your side of the field. It says so near the bottom of Chapter 8. However, I meant to say it was a FIRE Attribute. PYRO is a type. Also, Resha Tsubaki, I can't stop using Japanese for two reasons. One, it's fun using a different language. Two, it's too late. I've been Japan-addicted for months!**

**Raymona: Wow. That's a long time. Plus, I noticed in the last chapter that Astral was saying 'ore' instead of 'watashi' like during his Duel with Kaito. Why is that?**

**Astral: Burst of courage and seriousness, right?**

**Soul Rider: That's right. Now, let's back to that Duel of Astral vs. Tron! By the way, usual disclaimer.**

**Numbershot 99: The Final Number Is…**

**Chapter 9**

Astral glared with fury at Number 8. It may be a LIGHT attribute, but it was as dark as Number 96.

"Monshou'ou Genome Heritor no kouka hatsudo!" Tron proclaimed. "I can remove an Overlay Unit to copy one of your Monsters' Attack Points and effect! And I think Hope needs to meet his match!" One of Genome Heritor's Overlay Units was absorbed into the '0' on the mask. A red beam was then shot at Hope's green sphere middle and it came back, making the deer-shaped Number glow yellow.

Heraldic King Genome Heritor: ATK: 2500 I Overlay Unit

"Plus, the Monster that was copied Monster loses all of its Attack Points and can't activate its effect!" The real Number 39 fell to one knee.

Aspiring Emperor Hope: ATK: 0

"Now Genome Heritor, Kibou Ou Hope kogeki!" The hairy deer Number went charging at the warrior.

"**Trap hatsudo! Half Unbreak!"** Astral called as the Trap Card activated. **"This Trap prevents the targeted Monster of being destroyed until the End Phase!"** A huge bubble engulfed Hope inside and the power-copycat crashed into it, causing yellow sparks to fly. **"Plus, I only take half the damage I would've taken!"** The sparks jolted throughout the entity's non-solid body, causing him to groan to keep himself from screaming and fall to his knees onto the yellow circle beneath him.

**Astral: 1250**

"You're really lucky to have not have lost nearly all your Life Points, but you forgot I didn't Normal Summon yet! Heraldic Beast Amethyst Hawk, Shoukan!" A bird with orchid-colored feathers appeared from a dark purple vortex and was wearing gold armor on its head and chest that have amethysts studded on them.

**Heraldic Beast Amethyst Hawk: Level 5 DARK Winged Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1500/1000**

"Its effect is that I can't Special Summon it, so that explains why it wasn't Summoned when I played Whistle of the Beasts. Now, Amethyst Hawk, destroy Ganbara Knight!" The sparkling hawk flew down full speed at the knight with no Attack Points.

"Ganbara Knight no kouka hatsudo! When attacked, I can switch it into Defense Mode!" Ganbara Knight put together his two shields and blocked the fast bird's attack. The shock reached the masked blond.

Ganbara Knight: Defense Mode

**Tron: 2900**

"Hmph. Going defensive, huh? Well then, Magic Card, **Defensive Backfire**, hatsudo! When a Monster on your side of the field is in Defense Mode, half of its Defense Points go to you as Damage!"

"**NANI?"** One of Ganbara Knight's shields broke and became an evil green-colored light that shot itself at the spirit. **"AAUUGGHH!"** Astral screamed from the pain as he crashed hard into the floor of Yuma's soul, leaving a small crater where he fell.

**Astral: 350**

Astral's body started flashing and then dimming over and over, showing that he's going to fade soon if he doesn't win. Tron did another hysterical, evil laugh. His body gained a yellow and purple aura.

"I can feel it! All this power flowing into me! I can't believe the ZEXAL has this much energy! Soon, every drop of it will be mine along with your Numbers and you along with Yuma will perish! Turn End! And now Genome Heritor's Attack Points return to normal!"

Heraldic King Genome Heritor: ATK: 2400

Astral slowly got up. The dome became more damaged during the Duel. More of the flowers were broken on the floor, the yellow circle and walls were cracked even more, and five of the glass windows were badly shattered. The top of the dome had a purple and dark pink spiral galaxy instead of the bluer Astral World.

"**I will… not give up… I WILL save you, Yuma… but… I need you here…"** the spirit murmured to himself as he got up.

*unknown space*

Yuma and Kyuujuukyuu were still suffering from Tron's power. Then, Yuma heard Astral's scream, making the teenager try harder to escape.

"Astral needs me!" he shouted.

" **W-we can't get out of this… how do you suppose we escape?"** the Number questioned.

"If Astral won't give up, neither will I! We're getting out!" Kyuujuukyuu's ruby-colored eyes widen. He could feel something flow into him. A power stronger than a Number can ever have.

_Th-this is…,_ he thought. The chain tentacles became yellow. The Number's face became as determined looking as Yuma's. He knew what his true counterpart was about to say, and so did himself.

"KATTOBINGU DAZE, ORE/**KATTOBINGU DAZE, ORE**!" They screamed in unison as the chains disappeared and the pink background immediately became a crimson red.

*the hotel*

The marks on Yuma began glowing a fierce yellow. Tron's giant crest disappeared as well did the chain-like tentacles. Yuma gently landed back onto the ground. His black hair became tipped with golden blond. The three brothers who were watching were astonished by the event. The door behind them swung open and the Numbers Club, Akari, Kaito, Jenaveve, Haruto, Orbital 7, Shark, and Ariel entered. They all gasped at the boy lying on the floor with glowing yellow marks.

"YUMA!" Akari and Kotori screamed as they and everyone else rushed over to Yuma. Akari picked up her brother in the way you pick someone up in a death scene.

"Yuma! Yuma! Wake up!" The older sister pleaded. Yuma's breathing was heavy, but a steady pace. His eyes wouldn't open, though.

"IV! What has happened here?" Shark yelled at his ex-nemesis. IV's face was blank. III finally broke out of his brothers' grasps and ran over to his friend. Placing his left hand on Yuma's forehead, his green Crest began to glow on it. His green eyes widened.

"Nanda?" he said. Suddenly, a red and yellow '99' appeared on his chest, shocking everyone and they all moved back with shock.

"A… a Number?" Tetsuo questioned.

"Then… Yuma is a…" Kotori began, but wouldn't finish.

*within Yuma's soul*

A bright red light shined at the top of the creepy dome. Both Astral and Tron looked up and the light shot itself into Astral's Duel Disk. Hope turned to look at Astral, who was looking curiously at the top card, which now was glowing red. The spirit lightly touched the card.

'_Astral… I'm here…'_ an all familiar voice told him and Astral's eyes went wide. A single tear fell and silently hit the ground. The envoy smiled.

"**Yuma…"** Astral whispered quietly. His face went more determined and he looked at Tron with it. **"KATTOBINGU DAZE, ORE! SPIRIT DRAW!"** He drew the glowing red card and it shined even brighter as he held it up.

"'Spirit Draw'?" Tron asked himself.

"**I can't Normal Summon this Monster! I can only Summon him by sending Number 39: Kibou Ou Hope and another LIGHT Attribute Monster of a Level 4 to the Graveyard!"** Hope and Ganbara Knight's bodies began glowing red and they started vanishing into golden light. The two lights were absorbed into the red card and the red light became yellow. **"Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Kyuujuukyuu!"**

A red '9' and a yellow '9' flashed together. The red bird symbol on the yellow below them started glowing and a flame vortex burst out of the exact center. What stopped it was a phoenix that had an orange topaz-colored center and around its eyes down to its feathered neck, which was of the same color. The rest of its feathers were ruby-colored as well as its eyes and its talons and beak were gold. Its wing span was approximately 12 feet. On its chest was the red and yellow '99'. **"Yukiteru no Kasai-houseki (Firegem of Jupiter)… Phoenix Angel!"**

**Number 99: Firegem of Jupiter Phoenix Angel: Level 8 DIVINE Winged Beast/Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 4500/6000**

"NANI? It's a DIVINE Attribute and has 6000 Defense Points?" Tron exclaimed with shock. _How did Yuma and that Number escape?_ he thought.

"**However, since there's no other LIGHT Attribute Monster on my side of the field, I can only change Phoenix Angel into Attack Mode on my next turn! There's more actually. Since you have a DARK Attribute Monster on your side of the field, my good friend gains 500 Attack and Defense Points! Plus, he gets another 500 Attack Points from Kibou Ou Hope's remaining Overlay Unit!"** Number 99's ruby feathers shined brightly as his ruby eyes made a fierce glare at the DARK Attributed hawk and he let out an ear piercing squawk. A yellow Overlay Unit came out of a green portal and it was absorbed into the red '9' on his chest, making him glow brighter.

Number 99: Firegem of Jupiter Phoenix Angel: ATK/DEF: 5500/6500

"**I will now place a card facedown. Turn End!"** A facedown appeared behind the fire bird.

_I never thought Number 99 would have this much power, _the masked blond thought. He then smirked. _Though, this is perfect. Number 99 is Yuma. If I destroy Phoenix Angel, I also destroy Yuma's soul and Astral. It's killing more than two birds with one stone._ "Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his top card. Glancing at it, his smirk got bigger. "Magic Card, **Barrier Break**, hatsudo!" A dark whirlpool appeared under the last Number and many ghostly hands grabbed his wings, forcing them open. "When I play this card, your Monster's Defense Points are brought down to 100 until the End Phase!"

Number 99: Firegem of Jupiter Phoenix Angel: DEF: 100

"Genome Heritor no kouka hatsudo! I'll remove its last Overlay Unit to copy Phoenix Angel's strength!" Number 8's Overlay Unit went into its mask and a red light shot itself at the phoenix. However, it dissipated before it was even within two yards of the fire bird's range. "Nani?"

"**Oh, that's another one of Phoenix Angel's effects. As long as he's the target of a Number Monster's effect to negate attacks or effects, copy or lose Attack points, take control, or destroy him, they are negated!"** Tron looked at the red phoenix with shock.

_How can a Number that is part of Yuma have so much power, even have a strong resistance against the other Numbers' effects? Is the final Number… the STRONGEST Number?_ Tron exclaimed in his head with shock. Then, his half uncovered face went serious and mad. _Preposterous! There's no way a living Number can be stronger than any other Number! It has to defend itself with all those effects! I'll show it who the stronger Number is!_ "Monshou'ou Genome Heritor, Phoenix Angel kogeki!" The deer Number came charging at the phoenix Number.

"**Trap, hatsudo! Battle Break! This Trap negates your Monster's attack and destroys it!"** Genome Heritor went to a halt as a gust of wind came blowing out the activated Trap Card.

"Trap, hatsudo! **Heraldic Black Hole**!" Amethyst Hawk's body became a black shadow version of itself with its purple eyes and it absorbed the blow of Battle Break instead of Genome Heritor by getting in front of it and turning into a small black hole. "By removing a DARK Attribute Heraldic Monster from my side of the field, I can negate another Heraldic Monster's destruction!" The shadow then disappeared. "I'll place a card facedown. Turn End!" A facedown card appeared. "And now, your living Number gains back its Defense Points." The hands that were keeping Number 99's wings open vanish into thin air.

Number 99: Firegem of Jupiter Phoenix Angel: DEF: 6500

"Also, with Amethyst Hawk off the field, that bird of yours loses its 500 extra Attack Points and Defense Points!" Phoenix Angel's illumination dimmed a bit.

Number 99: Firegem of Jupiter Phoenix Angel: ATK/DEF: 5000/6000

"**He'll get it back soon, anyway! Ore no turn! Draw!"** Astral drew the card. **"Since I Summoned Phoenix Angel on my last turn, I can now switch him into Attack Mode!"** The phoenix's wing wrapped around his body and he started hardening into a rich yellow topaz -colored crystal. The crystal became slightly smaller, but big enough to hold an adult. The transformation within was clear to see, though the details were not visible. The bird's talons became human feet, arms can be seen forming from his shoulders and making an 'x' cross (like Egyptian mummies, but with fists instead of the hand laying flat), and his face became a human face with spread out hair. The wings however stayed. The topaz crystal started shaking as the being within tried to get out. Finally, the crystal completely shattered in the most beautiful fashion. The being is revealed to be an angel with his wings out to their widest wing span. They were crimson red, but each individual feather was tipped gold. The angel's arms were out, too. The angel's legs were in that 'floating battle pose' (with one foot on toes and another one with its knee bent back a bit). His skin was light tan. On his feet were light brown, Roman style sandals. The clothes he was wearing looked like Kyuujuukyuu's outfit, but was white instead of gray and looked more like a toga that goes down to his knees with the red and yellow '99' on his chest and a single gold flame design on his left side. His hands had Yuma's fingerless glove, but in a pair. The angel's hair was black, but tipped golden blond and had two red bangs that hung on the sides of his face. On his face was Kyuujuukyuu's red mask until it fell off a few seconds later and landed on the ground. At first, the angel's eyes were closed. But then they slowly opened halfway to reveal some of his ruby-colored eyes. They were a little blurry, as if the angel had awakened from a century long sleep. When his eyes opened fully, he blinked once in confusion and the blurriness was gone.

Number 99: Firegem of Jupiter Phoenix Angel: Attack Mode

_Nanda?_ the angel thought. _Is this…?_

"**Yuma…"** someone behind him said. Looking over his shoulder, Yuma saw a smiling Astral with teary eyes and tears going silently down his face. Yuma smiled back with a single crimson tear dripping to the ground.

"Astral…" the boy/Number answered back. Astral wipes off his tears and his determined face returned.

"**You ready to finish this Duel?"** The 99th Number's face went as determined as Astral's. With a nod, he turned to face Tron. **"Yukiteru no Kasai-houseki Phoenix Angel no kouka hatsudo! Phoenix Angel can use the effect of any Number Monster in my Extra Deck two times per turn!"**

"NANI? ANY effect of ANY Number Monster you have?" the blond questioned in disbelief and shock.

"**That's right, Tron! I choose to use the effect of Number 16: The Ruler of Color: Shock Ruler, which can keep a Magic or Trap Card on your side of the field from activating until the end of my next turn! I choose Traps!"** A metal orchid-colored spear with a blue '16'on the point formed from particles of light and Yuma grabbed it firmly. The angel Number threw it at Tron's facedown card and the card started sparking with the spear in it. **"Time to end this! I use the effect of Number 17: Revise Dragon to give my friend 500 Attack Points!"** The Dragon Type Monster appeared like a ghost before it became a light that was shot into Yuma's red '9'.

Number 99: Firegem of Jupiter Phoenix Angel: ATK: 5500

"Back to 5500 Attack Points?"

"**Eke, Yukiteru no Kasai-houseki Phoenix Angel! Monshou'ou Genome Heritor kogeki!"** Tron just stared in shock and fear as he took a step back. Yuma's phoenix wings did a single flap and he was near the top of the dome. His black and golden blond-tipped hair swapped and now looked like Kyuujuukyuu's hair. Holding out his right hand, something like a dance ribbon **{I don't know what they're called}** with a gold handle and a long, thin flame for the ribbon appeared in it. After doing two loops and a whip with the weapon, he twirled it rabidly over him and an orange cloud began forming. **"Fenikkusu Kasai Uzu** (Phoenix Fire Vortex)**!"** Yuma stopped and whipped the ribbon forward. Suddenly, a vortex of fire came from the clouds and went down at Number 8. It let out a whine of pain before burning to a crisp and exploding. The explosion of fire reached Tron.

"Bakana…" he began. Then, the force and flames threw him back. "BAKANA!" He slammed into the wall of the dome.

Astral: 350

Tron: 0-LOSER

A picture with Astral appeared with the word 'WINNER' on it as the horn sounded off. The angel from above gently landed next to Astral feet first on the floor. As soon as he landed, the dome started to repair itself with shining light. The glass windows were fixed as well as the flowers and the glass circle floor. The top of the dome once again has the beautiful painting that looks like the real Astral World. Tron stopped glowing, but Astral and Yuma were now having a gold aura.

"**The ZEXAL… is returning to us,"** Astral told his friend. The glowing ceased a few seconds later and Tron's visible eye opened with slight rage in them.

"How? I locked the two away, but they still escaped." His two enemies looked at him and Tron looked at them. "Just what is he?" the child asked the spirit, who then looked at Yuma. At that moment, Tron disappeared though a galaxy-like portal.

"**He is wrong. It wasn't about **_**what**_** you are, but **_**who**_** you are. You're Yuma Tsukumo. But the only **_**what**_** you can be classified as is my friend."** Yuma was then engulfed in an orange light and when it dissipated, there standing was Yuma in his normal clothes with no wings, but his hair was still down and was now only black and red. Both of them were smiling.

"Arigatou… Astral," Yuma said to his companion. Watching from the side was Kyuujuukyuu, who was also smiling. He had his mask back on and wearing his main outfit.

"**I might as well talk to them later…"** he whispered to himself before the two vanished to somewhere. Kyuujuukyuu walked over to one of the flower beds, kneeled down, and picked a red one. **"I'll see you later… Astral World Gatekeeper."**

**Author-made Cards**

_**Heraldic Beast Amethyst Hawk**_

**Level 5 DARK Winged Beast**

**You cannot Special Summon this card. You can only Normal Summon it.**

_**Number 99: Firegem of Jupiter Phoenix Angel**_** (English Name: **_**Number 99: Jupiter's Flame Angel**_**)**

**Level 8 DIVINE Winged Beast/Warrior**

**You can only Summon this card by sending Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope and a Level 4 LIGHT Attribute Monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. If you have no other LIGHT Attribute Monster on the field, you cannot Summon it in Attack Mode and only change it into Attack Mode on your next turn. This card cannot be effected by another Number Monster's effect to negate Attacks or effects, copy or lose Attack Points, take control, or destroy. This card can use the effect of any Number Monster in your Extra Deck.**

_**Defensive Backfire**_

**Magic Card**

**If a Monster on your opponent's side of the field is in Defense Mode, deal direct damage of half of that Monster's Defense Points.**

_**Heraldic Black Hole**_

**Trap Card**

**Remove a DARK Attributed Heraldic Monster from your side of the field to prevent another Heraldic Monster from being destroyed.**

**Astral: WOW! That was an EPIC ending of the Duel!**

**Raymona: I agree! And Phoenix Angel's transformation was awesome! Where did you come up with that?**

**Soul Rider: You know the Japanese version of Episode 22? Ukyo-Sensei said that Yuma had powers like the sun and that he can change people through Dueling. That gave me somewhat of the idea to make Yuma a Number. During the Duel against III in Episode 47, he was falling to the ocean floor as he lost his memories of Kattobingu and Astral, as if III was 'dowsing' his flame of courage until it was only like a flickering candle. In Episode 48, Kazuma appears and helps Yuma remember, as if it was his job to keep his son's flame from extinguishing. When Yuma regained his memories, his body had an aura that looked like sparkling fire. Those helped me support the idea of Yuma being a Number.**

**Raymona: No no no. Where did you come up with the transformation from a phoenix to an angel?**

**Soule Rider: Well, I just came up with the crystal part. After all, his name does have 'Firegem' in it. I had the transformation idea for a while. I don't know how to explain how I came up with it, though.**

**Astral: Interesting. All of it.**

**Soul Rider: Oh, it's not over yet. The next chapter should wrap this up.**

**Raymona: Does it explain what happened to Astral and Yuma along with what's happening in the Mortal World?**

**Soul Rider: It sure does. I still can't believe it took me a week to write this! Well, I guess that's teenage life where your mom's having an unexpected party and she orders you to clean and clean. I'll have to try to work faster. Also, people, check my profile. There's something else there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soul Rider: Man oh man. This Numbershot took longer than I thought it would.**

**Astral: How long was it since you started?**

**Soul Rider: Three months.**

**Raymona: {completely surprised} THREE MONTHS?**

**Soul Rider: And I didn't expect it to be this long of a story, but at least the folks liked it.**

**Raymona: Everything should be wrapped up here, right?**

**Soul Rider: Yes. Then, we can get more work on your story. So, let's do this!**

**Numbershot 99: The Final Number Is…**

**Chapter 10**

Yuma opened his eyes halfway slowly to a dimmed room. He noticed a yellow light coming from his left, yet he didn't really care. His head felt a little heavy and his body didn't feel like moving. Moving his head to the right, he saw through a huge window that separated the room from the outside. The night sky was filled with stars and the full moon had a sky blue sheen that you can't immediately notice. Down below the sky, he can see the lights of Heartland shining. The teen smiled at the sight.

"Yuma…" a young voice groaned on his left. Looking in the direction of the voice and through his loose, red bangs, Yuma saw a sleeping Kotori laying her head on his bedside as she was sitting in a chair by the bed. The yellow light came from a lit lamp on a white nightstand close to the bed. Next to Kotori, who was also asleep and laying her head on the bedside too, was Akari. Also sleeping in another part of the room were Tetsuo, III, IV, V, Shark, and Ariel. While Tetsuo was snoozing in a chair like Kotori and Akari, III, IV, and V were asleep together on a couch and the WATER Duelist couple were together on another couch with Ariel leaning against her boyfriend.

_What's going on?_ Yuma thought. _What are they doing here?_ Giving it all a little thought, he figured out where he was. It was the Heartland Hospital, and he was the patient. His arms and head were exposed from the blanket. His eyes went fully open when he saw the yellow feather pattern on his arms. Slowly getting in a sitting position, the teenager closer examined the marks. They weren't just on his arms and hands, but also up and down his whole body, which he guessed from seeing the pattern on his middle by pulling up his shirt a bit go down to his legs and up his neck. Looking back at Kotori and Akari, he moved his red bangs out of his face and gave Kotori a gentle shake on the shoulder.

"Kotori… Kotori," he said softly. After a little harder shake, the green-haired girl opened her eyes and raised her head to see Yuma in a sitting position, looking at her with his temporary mismatched eyes, though he didn't notice ad she didn't care. Tears started forming in her hazel eyes. Sitting up, she stared at him for a minute.

"Yuma… you're awake," she said. Yuma's face went a little confused.

"How long was I out?"

"Since yesterday. The doctors said you weren't hurt in any physical way. They didn't know what to say of the marks, though." They both looked down at his arms. "They look like Kaito's, but more wild like III's were." The teen in the bed looked a little more confused. "Look at your face." Kotori grabbed something out of her purse that was on the ground. It was a round hand-held mirror. Opening it, Kotori put the mirror part in front of Yuma's left eye. The red and black-head blinked twice quickly before freaking out and grabbing the mirror from Kotori, who let him hold it. He held it a little farther from himself, incredulous to his emerald green eye with the yellow feather pattern around it.

"Wh-what happened to my eye?" he exclaimed with shock. "Did I become one of Dr. Faker's experiments while I was out?" His girlfriend giggled.

"No. Those were on you when we came to rescue you. At that time, they were glowing. And… the number '99' was on you. Are… you a-?" Kotori was interrupted by Akari's groaning as she was waking up. When she saw her little brother sitting up, the red-head sat up with a smile.

"Yuma…" she said to him. Yuma smiled back at his sister.

"Nii-Chan…" the brother answered. He was then wrapped in a hug from his sister, surprising him. A tear from her fell onto his right shoulder, getting the sleeve of the white shirt he had on at the time a little wet.

"Oh, Yuma, you've finally woken up. I was worried it would be like last time." At first, Yuma didn't know what she was talking about, but then the birthmark-like '99' began to faintly glow and a few memories went through his mind.

*Flashback*

A four year-old Yuma and his father, Kazuma, were having a Duel in the frontyard. Akari, Oba-Chan, and Ka-Chan were watching from the porch. The whole Tsukumo family was smiling. Kazuma had Ganbara Knight in Defense Mode and Gagaga Magician on his side with a facedown. Yuma's side only has Growing Pinecone and two facedown cards. It was Yuma's turn.

"Boku no turn! Draw-!" the little child began, but staggered after drawing his card and his body froze. His heartbeat was loud to him. The light in his red eyes disappeared. He didn't know why, but his body felt cold and hot at the same time. Then, everything in front of him started to get blurry until he couldn't see the shape of his father anymore. He fell to his knees limply as well as his arms that dropped to his sides.

"Yuma! Yuma..." he could hear his dad call to him, but it was becoming fainter to him. The rest of his body collapsed forward as the mixed colors faded into black.

Finally regaining consciousness, Yuma opened his eyes. The ground felt like glass. It even _looked_ like glass. It was a deep blue underneath the glass-like ground. Shocked by this, the toddler immediately sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in some type of blue town. The toddler poked a building that was right next to him and it jiggled like gelatin. Looking at the sky, he saw billions of stars in the cerulean scene above.

"What is this place? Am I dreaming?" Yuma asked himself. The toddler got to his feet and moved a few strands of his red bangs back. Then, he noticed light coming from his left and went in that direction slowly so he doesn't slip on the slick bottom. Once fully in the light, Yuma was in what might be the town square with a golden fountain that sprayed rainbow water. "What kind of dream is this?" he questioned himself again.

*Flashback 2* (In Yuma's perspective)

Opening his eyes, he saw Ka-Chan and Tou-Chan standing in front of his hospital bed with worried faces at first, but then they smiled with relief. Oba-Chan and Akari were on his left. The elderly woman was glad about something, but he couldn't tell what was wrong with his sister. She looked happy, but she had tears in her eyes for some reason.

*End of Flashbacks*

It all came back to him. The memories he lost as a small child returned. He remembered the Duel with his dad, the time he really first met Astral, and waking up at the hospital three weeks later. Starting to smile softly, the teen returned his sister's hug.

"It didn't happen again. There's no need to be like this like you were back then," he assured her. Akari looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Wait. You remember?" she asked. Her little brother nodded in response. Without him noticing, the marks began disappearing and his left eye turned back into the same red as before. None of the two girls cared about that. They both smiled with him. At that moment, everyone else woke up. When they saw the three who were awake before them, they smiled and rushed over.

"Yuma!" they said in unison. They all huddled around the bed.

"Yuma, are you okay? Tron didn't harm you that badly, did he?" III asked with worry.

"I'm fine, III. Thanks for your concern," the red-eyed teenager answered. III let out a sigh of relief. "Where IS Tron, anyway?"

"Well, after he failed to absorb your power, he fled, leaving us behind. We told the police all that happened and are now searching for him." Yuma's expression went a little agitated.

"Tron…" he lowly growled. The door then opened and a doctor came in. Everyone looked that way.

"I see that all of you are awake," he said. "Visiting hours have been over for two hours. So, it's best that you take your leave and let Tsukumo here rest. He should be able to go home in the morning that that he's regained consciousness." The huddled bunch nodded quietly and one by one headed out the door, but III slowly followed the rest. He turned his head to look at Yuma.

"You better start explaining tomorrow…" III paused his whisper. "… Nanbaazu Kyuujuukyuu." Yuma was a little surprised that III called him that. He was about to ask if he knew, but the pink-haired boy already left and the door closed.

"**Yuma,"** someone from above him lightly called. Looking up, Yuma saw a well Astral with a smile. The human smiled back at the spirit.

"Hey, Astral. You doing okay?"

"**I am doing fine now that you're safe. Tomorrow better have a lot of time for you to explain to everyone what the Number was for."** Yuma giggled lightly.

"Yea. Kotori was about to ask me about that. Bet everyone's wondering." Astral giggled this time. Then, an abrupt jolt of energy ran through them, making them jerk their heads up.

'_**Yuma-Sama, Astral, Kyuujuukyuu has appeared in the Emperor's Key,'**_ Hope's voice echoed in their minds. _**'He wants a word with you two.'**_

'_But how can I get into the Emperor's Key like Astral can?'_ Yuma telepathically questioned. _'I'm not made of glowing particles.'_

'_**Maybe your body can't enter, but your soul can.'**_ Yuma looked at the nightstand and noticed the Emperor's Key laying on it. It was glowing softly. The teenager took hold of it and looked at the device. _**'Focus on the key and try to feel the Numbers within,'**_ Hope told him.

"**I'll meet you in the Emperor's Key, Yuma,"** Astral told his partner as he became hundreds of white particles and disappeared into the green gem on the device. Holding the Emperor's Key to his chest, Yuma laid down on the bed, trying to focus on the Numbers. After about 6 seconds, the boy slowly slipped back into unconsciousness, his eyes closing and his muscles relaxing more.

*within the Emperor's Key*

Opening his eyes, Yuma saw that he was no longer in that hospital bed. It was the mechanism in the Emperor's Key. Looking at his 'body', he saw that he was wearing his normal clothes, including the green '99' on his purple shirt and he had a thin red aura. This was probably because he was right now a soul with no vessel. He was floating above the sandy ground by a good twenty feet.

"**Glad you can make it, First,"** a voice that sounded like Yuma's called, though it was just slightly deeper. Yuma turned around and Kyuujuukyuu, Hope, and Astral were standing three feet away.

"Now that Yuma's here, can you tell us what you had to say?" Astral asked the human Number.

"**Of course. As you all know and remember, First is the Astral World Gatekeeper and you and he were chosen by fate to save the Mortal and Astral Worlds."** Both Astral and Yuma nodded. **"However, this task of course can't be done alone. The true door to the Valian World is wide open thanks to Dr. Faker, letting the negative light into the Mortal World. The powers of the Astral World can be enhanced by this negativity, but not in a good way and the Astral World powers alone can't stop the Valian World. The only way to close the Valian Door is to free the Gods' Gem Beast Warriors of the Valian World and Mortal World Gatekeepers."**

"I'm not the only one?" Yuma questioned.

"**Of course you're not. The Astral World Gatekeeper, which is you, is put in charge of opening and protecting the door of positive light. The Valian World Gatekeeper makes sure that the door of negative light stays closed. The Mortal World Gatekeeper is in charge of evening the current positivity and negativity that is already in the Mortal World. Unfortunately, the Valian World and Mortal Gatekeepers are oblivious to their positions and the three worlds will be thrown into chaos without them. The only way to make them realize is to free the other Gods' Gem Beast Warriors."**

"**What exactly IS a God's Gem Beast Warrior?"** Astral asked.

"**A God's Gem Beast Warrior is the hidden conscience and power in the soul of a Gatekeeper that relates to a God and has two forms: the Beast Form and the Warrior Form. I am one of the three.**

"**So, right now one of them have been freed, which is you,"** Hope pointed out.

"**Yes. But the other two haven't been set out of their 'cages', yet. So, it won't be easy identifying the other two Gatekeepers. We must find them and get those beasts free so that the universe can be saved from disaster."** Yuma gained a determined and brave expression.

"If my destiny is to help save the universe, I'll do whatever it takes to do that," he said. "Astral and I will find the other Gatekeepers."

"**And both of us will free the hidden entities,"** Astral added. He held out his hand in the middle of the four. Yuma put his hand on top of Astral's, then Hope, and lastly Kyuujuukyuu. The final Number smiled.

"…**Arigatou,"** he simply said.

*unknown place, unknown time*

The platform was burning. Dark smoke was rising into the air. Everyone in the stadium watched in horror as they stared at the digital screens that showed the disaster. On the platform were two people. One was laying on the platform while the other was on his right, holding up his opponent's upper body. Both of them were boys. To the people watching **{you guys}**, their bodies were shadowed almost to the point you can't see the details.

"How could I do this to you?" the victor asked his numb opponent. They were both wearing Duel Disks and the person that was still moving won.

"It *cough* wasn't your fault," the opponent struggled to answer with a weak smile. "I could tell by the expression on your face when you activated it." He grabbed two cards off of his Duel Disk and handed them to the other boy. The boy took them and looked at them, but was shocked at one of the cards.

"Nani? I can't take this one! It's your ace!"

"That's why I want you to hold onto it. It'll remind you of our bonds." He raised his burnt right hand and touched the winner's shoulder. "Can you *cough* promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll win the finals and become *cough* World Duel Champion."

"But that's YOUR dream! I can't steal your dream!"

"No. *cough* I'm asking you as a friend to win. I'm giving my dream to you for you to accomplish." His grip on his friend began to loosen. "Sayounara (Goodbye)… Ryoga." His hand then limply fell to his side, palm up. The loser has passed away.

"No! You can't do this! Not to me! Not to US! Please, open your eyes!" Ryoga pleaded to his friend as he shook his body. But nothing happened. Tears started falling down his face as the guilt and despair washed over him like a tsunami. At the top of his lungs, he screamed to the sky with pain, "YUMA-KUN!"

**Soul Rider: *snuff* I must admit, I made that spoiler part for my next Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL work a little sad.**

**Astral: Is this supposed to be a one-shot sneak peek of if Shark activated the Trap Card Tron gave him in the actual anime?**

**Soul Rider: Maybe, maybe not. I'm not revealing any more than that.**

**Raymona: I hope it takes place in the "What If…" Universe. That spoiler was pretty sad. And you had Yuma die! You're so cruel!**

**Soul Rider: There's no reason to say that, Ray-Ray. It's part of a bigger plot than you think. Well, people, that wraps up this Numbershot, and if you have any guesses of what's going to happen in my next bit of work, leave it on a review or private message me. See ya in 99.3! ;D  
**


End file.
